Finding Mr Graves
by Nurse Betty Page
Summary: 1926: After learning the real Percy Graves may still be alive, Seraphina asks Newt to trace him. But Graves, trapped in 1986 and damaged after torture by Grindlewald, is bitter at his fate, feeling abandoned by the magical world - and has fallen in love with a No-Maj. Now invisible forces are watching his every move - will he lose everything, even his new found, forbidden love?
1. Chapter 1

**Finding Mr Graves**

 **Author Note: This fic is AU and is an alternative take/possibility of what could have happened to the REAL Percival Graves after he fell into the clutches of Gellert Grindlewald – taking up the possibility that he may not have died at his hands. Also includes time twisting creatures and time travel and a ton of hot romance.**

 **Also please note I am an author in RL with an ebook sci fi serial to write so please be patient for updates on this story! Enjoy this fic :-)**

* * *

 **Plot Summary:**

 **New York, 1926:**

 **After finding evidence that Graves may still be alive, along with evidence that a time-twisting creature may have been used to transport the real Graves to another time and place, Seraphina Picquery realises only one man can help to answer the question imprisoned Grindlewald refuses to answer – is Graves alive or dead? Her only hope is Magizoologist Newt Scamander, who may be able to use a creature of his own to track the imprint left on the fabric of time – even though time twisting creatures are definitely illegal in New York...**

 **England, 1986:**

 **Karen Trent is in her early twenties and into the Madonna look big time, with her streaked hair in a lace bow and a jelly bracelet and bangles collection to fill both arms. She's planning on a summer break at the coast, until her best friend in a crisis calls and asks for a favour – that favour is to step in and take her place, acting as care giver to a man named Graves who is staying at a house in the countryside, currently recovering from some kind of accident that he can not recall.**

 **When Karen meets Percy Graves, it's instant attraction, even though Mr Graves is still weak and struggling to recover – and making strange claims to have magical powers and be from another realm... Dismissing his claims as delusional, Karen soon realises there is much more to Graves than she first thought - as strange events begin to occur, which soon become sinister and just as the two of them are growing closer and crossing a line that Graves once thought he would never cross with a No-Maj, it seems unstoppable events will take place to tear them apart forever – just as Graves has fallen in love and Karen has realised that magic does exist. It seems nothing can stop the situation from spiralling into disaster – unless an unseen helper who has quietly taken many risks to assist Graves since his capture comes out of the shadows and makes their presence known – and admits to the crime of knowing far too much for too long and withholding information...**

 **Rated M**

* * *

 **Warnings: A few warnings here – Rated M for all the right reasons. Dark / harsh moments. Mentions of torture. Very sinister Grindlewald. Adult language including swearing and sexual dialogue including romantic/ passionate in some scenes and of a dark nature in others (sinister Grindlewald)... Also some scenes of an adult /passionate/ lovemaking nature, a dark and heavy fic in some chapters, an emotional roller coaster.**

 **Ships: Graves X OC, Newt/Tina, some references to a previous/past Graves/Seraphina a very handsome OC XSeraphina! And... not a ship but, creepy and dark Grindlewald in conversation with disgusted Seraphina.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my love of this fandom!**

* * *

Chapter 1

New York, 1926

" _Do you still think you can hold me, President Picquery?"_

As Grindlewald asked that question, he was sat on the other side of the table in the dimply lit room, his hands bound in chains in front of him. Guards stood behind him, and behind Seraphina to guard her safety entirely as she sat on the other side of the table, looking with contempt at the man with the shock of white hair and ice cold eyes as she gave no answer to his question, because she was here to demand answers and would not allow him the luxury of becoming interrogator, not even for a second.

Grindlewald smirked as his gaze shifted up and down her attire, then he licked his lips and she held her sights on his eyes, not flinching even though she could feel his thoughts and he knew it. He wouldn't get satisfaction from cheap intimidation.

"I said, do you still think you can hold me? " he asked again, "I bet if the tables were turned you would see the rationality of holding me in a very different way. Better friends than enemies...although I'm not Percival Graves. You held him long ago. He gave me all the answers I needed to take on his image when I tortured him, Seraphina. But _you_ gave him everything during that passionate fling...no secrets from him. You were wide open...in _every_ way -"

"You will answer my questions and _only_ my questions!" she said as anger flashed in her eyes.

He smiled, looking away to the wall as her face showed a flicker of a flush – of course it did, he had just exposed a long hidden secret in front of some of her most trusted guards...

When she spoke again, none of the steel was gone from her gaze, nor did her voice falter.

"I had the crime scene re-examined, my people searched for every possibility. We found traces of a substance to suggest an organic time altering creature had been employed at the château, in the basement in the room _you_ sealed off... the one you thought would stay concealed!"

Now she caught a flicker of alarm in his eyes and it felt like victory.

"That's right, we detected the concealment spell and managed to break it. Forensics came up negative for murder and found no suggestion a corpse had been stored there – but it was psychically clear that the impression of torture had been imprinted within the room. It was in that room the time altering trace was found. Now tell me Grindlewald, where is Percival Graves?"

It hadn't seemed possible for his face to pale an even more deathly hue, but it did. His gaze flickered away from her, then back again as he he let out a small sigh, not quite a sign of defeat but certainly one of annoyance.

"I give up,"he stated, and she felt a sinking sense of defeat at the mockery underlining his tone as he fixed his ice cold gaze on her, "I confess. He was at the château..."

He paused, then his lips tugged into the hint of a cruel smile as a look lit his eyes that said it was a memory he would look back on with twisted pleasure.

"I killed the rest of his team when they reached the chateau. Hit them with a powerful blast that scorched their shattered bones. I needed Graves alive to extract information. I also needed his wand for authenticity, so I protected him from the flames, but not from the impact. It shattered every bone in his body. I took him back to the château and tortured him for weeks. Spells can do amazing tricks with breaks and wounds...can twist pain like you wouldn't imagine. Then when I had the information I needed and he had no strength left to scream, I sent him far away, in every way – from this place and this time. You can be sure he died alone, in agony. That is all you can be sure of. Even I don't know where I sent him and quite frankly, I don't care."

He smiled broadly.

Tears were threatening to well in her eyes, but her anger came to the fore as she remembered her position and how to weep now in front of the enemy would let down the man who would have expected so much more of her – maybe Graves was dead, maybe not...that doubt was something to hold on to, an anchor to stop her from being washed away in despair. She tried to block out his torture and thoughts of his pain, remembering only that there was a slim chance he may still be alive and waiting to be found.

"When the time comes to put you to death, I'm going to feel great satisfaction," Seraphina said to him, "Not because I enjoy watching another die – but because one as dangerous as you, one who delights in suffering and craves war, will finally pay for his crimes and your poor victims will have justice!"

Pain shone clear in her eyes as she rose from her seat. She turned her back as his expression showed no sign of fear or concern at her remark, then flanked by guards, Seraphina left the room without a backwards glance.

* * *

The English Countryside, 1986:

Karen's bag was weighing heavy as she staggered down the country lane in high heeled boots. Her pink summer dress was short and tight and hugged her figure, she was wearing her black cropped jacket with the sleeves rolled up showing off her many bangles and jelly bracelets because she simply couldn't carry anything else with the weight of her bag. The cottage was far from the place where she had got off the bus and she was following a mental map inside her head, described by her best friend during a phone call that morning, the call that had seen her change her plans for the summer:

"Karen, I need your help,"Paula had said as Karen blinked sleep from her eyes and wearily held on the the receiver as she tried to wake herself sharply at such an early hour. Morning light was spilling through the net curtains as she sat up in bed and pushed bleached hair with dark roots out of her eyes and listened.

"I've got a family crisis going on – actually my boyfriend came up with two tickets for a cruise – it was his parents tickets but his mum broke her leg and it was too late to cancel and they gave him the tickets because it was his birthday three days ago – so I'm away for the summer. I need you to fill in for me."

"What do you want me to do?" Karen had asked.

"I'm booked up to take care of this guy who lives out in the countryside. He's no trouble, he's recovering from an accident and this is the part you won't turn down – the money is insane... two grand a month...just to look after him. I've been there for two weeks and he's okay, you can be sure of that, you're quite safe."

"What's the catch?"

"There is no catch. He just happens to pay very good money for his care. He was in some kind of accident, had some terrible injuries... a medic I spoke to said it was the kind of thing you expect t see in a ninety mile an hour collision, but somehow he pulled through. His memory is bad and he gets confused, he needs some help around the house too... His name is Graves, Percy Graves. So do you want this job or not?"

All thoughts of a summer of fun were gone as she thought about the money. They had both worked for hire form the same agency for two years and she had never known a client to pay so well... But if Paula said he was okay, she felt sure she would be safe even though two grand a month seemed incredibly high for a basic job.

"How long does he need me for?"

"Three months."

"Six grand?" she exclaimed.

"Well minus the two weeks I worked. I'm leaving right now, he's in bed, he won't be needing anything for a while yet he's never up before mid day – the poor bloke sleeps such a lot. Can you be here for eleven? I'll leave the key under the doormat."

"Give me the address," she said, and grabbed a pen, then with no paper within reach, she had started to scribble the instructions down on the back of her hand.

"I'll leave the money in the safe," Paula told her, "Percy said I could do that. He will' trust you to only take what you earn. It's weird, he kind of knows when you're telling the truth – he's got these dark eyes that can almost go right through you..."

"Sounds like you fancy him!" Karen remarked.

Paula laughed.

"I love my boyfriend! But there's no denying Percy is a looker! Oh, and one more thing..." she giggled, "I feel so bad for laughing...I mean, after what he's been through I shouldn't be surprised he's a bit confused... but he thinks he's a wizard."

"A what?" Karen said, now wide awake and still wondering if she had heard her right.

"He thinks he has magical powers. But he's harmless, he's a really sweet person. And you're so good at connecting with people, he needs that kind of help more than he needs a nurse. So will you do this for me, please?"

"I'm not turning down six grand!" she had replied...

Now she was heading up the lane where leafy trees bowed over and met as if to kiss and sunlight dappled the ground. Finally she spotted a turn off that led down a dirt track and as she went through an open gateway she looked down the long driveway and saw at the end of it a small cottage, painted white with roses in the front garden. There was a signpost close by that said Lavender Cottage, and she breathed a relieved sigh.

"Finally!" she exclaimed, then she headed for the cottage, her bag weighing heavy, as she prepared to enter the house and meet Mr Graves for the first time...

* * *

The key was under the mat. She let herself into the house quietly, closing the door softly as the clock in the hallway chimed the hours and the smell of wood polish filled the air. The place was old and quaint with rose patterned walls and old polished flooring. She left her bag in the hallway and walked up past open doors to a front room where the velvet drapes were a shade of green and matched the rug that covered most of the floor. There was an open fire but she noticed a TV and on glancing around saw radiators behind covers that blended in with the woodwork, and guessed this old place had been modernised, so behind the leaded windows and the old exterior, it was certainly up to date... she passed a dining room and a down stairs bathroom, a small study and then went into a white and fully fitted modern kitchen. She left the kitchen and went back up the hall were she lingered at the bottom of the stairway.

"Mr Graves?" she said softly, but heard no reply, so she quietly made her way up the stairs.

As she reached the top, a floor board creaked loudly and she quickly stepped off it, keen not to wake him while he was resting. A door was open to a bedroom with pale floral wallpaper and a pale pink carpet, in there was a single bed and pine furniture and the window was open, letting in the scent of roses as the summer breeze shifted the nets. She realised this was the guest bedroom. The room at the end of the hall was a bathroom, no doubt at some stage it had been a third bedroom but due to its small size and convenience, it had been turned into an avocado bathroom suite with bath and shower unit. That left one room, the master bedroom, and the door was closed...

Karen approached it quietly, turning the handle and giving the door a gentle push. In here the room was in shades of blue, with drapes tied back around a four poster bed in a shade of sapphire that matched the curtains at the window. The furniture was polished oak and looked old. A large rug covered most of the room and there was a dresser and wardrobe and the window was also open in here, carrying garden scents through it on a warm breeze.

Finally she laid eyes on the man in the bed. He was on his back, eyes closed, breathing softly as he slept, his hair was dark and at the sides where it was shorter, a contrasting steel grey. He was quite possibly the most handsome man she had ever seen, that was her first thought as she stepped a little closer and her heart skipped a beat. He was still sleeping, wearing blue cotton pajamas and with white sheets pulled up to his waist. A red dressing gown was draped over a chair by the dresser, a cane was propped up beside it. The table next to the bed was scattered with medications. She went over and checked the labels and found them to be painkillers of varying strengths – clearly, he was not over his injuries yet and his pain levels fluctuated.

Her gaze wandered back to his face. She noticed a deep, jagged scar above his left eye that ran across his brow and into his temple and finished somewhere behind his hairline. She could see no other visible traces of injury or scars and she thought again about his accident – and wondered exactly what had happened to him, to suffer injuries so terrible. She didn't doubt he couldn't remember. Maybe it was a hit and run, or a fall from a height -but a ninety mile an hour collision? Those kind of injuries were rarely survivable...

She caught sight of a folded note on the dresser, beneath it was a brown folder. She picked up the note and began to read, recognising Paula's handwriting at once:

 _Hi Karen! Thanks for doing this for me, it means a lot! And I'm sure the money will be useful too. I wanted this job so much because the pay was good but this is probably the only chance I'll ever get for a free dream cruise – its the holiday of a lifetime. You'll like Percy, when you get to know him! Thanks again, love Paula – PS – His medical notes are in the envelope in case you need them, it might be worth taking a look – you won't believe what this guy has been through._

She put down the note and picked up the envelope, walking over to the window and then taking out the notes. She glanced through them, feeling more than a little sympathy for her patient. He had been found on a beach, at the foot of a cliff, and was thought to have fallen. But his injuries had been compared to a high speed collision. She glanced back at him, saw he was still sleeping and read on and the catalogue of injuries he had survived was astonishing: multiple broken and fractured bones, a head injury requiring surgery, a spinal injury, surgeries to pin bones...the list went on. He had been placed in a coma for three months after the accident to give him a chance of recovery, but his chances of a full recovery had been slim.

She saw the notes that mentioned brain damage and memory loss and confusion and put the notes back in the envelope, left them where she had found them and went back over to his bedside feeling sad for the handsome man who was sleeping and currently oblivious to all the harm he had suffered and the damage it had left him with.

Then as she stood over him, he seemed to sense he was not alone. He slowly opened his eyes and she looked into the darkest, deepest gaze she had ever seen and again her heart missed a beat.

Percival Graves looked up at the woman in confusion.

"You're not Paula."

"No, she had to go away, do you remember her telling you that? I'm Karen. I'm her replacement."

He blinked, his foggy memory trying to adjust as yet again he felt lost in a haze of confusion that dogged his mind.

"I think she said something...about something...he struggled to recall the exact details but then his struggle was gone as he was distracted by the woman who stood at his bedside, his gaze wandered over her curves, the way her dress clung to her body, her legs looked shapely in black fishnets and by the time he looked up to her face once more and thought how pretty she was – for a No-Maj, in a future time and place where he did not belong – he could not help but briefly smile.

"Pleasure to meet you...I'm sorry I forgot your name -"

"Karen," she replied, "And there's no need to apologise."

Suddenly the warmth was gone from his eyes, replaced by a strangely deep and almost ancient wisdom as he thought on matters she could not fathom.

"There's every need," he replied, "I owe apologies to many - I'm far from home...I should be in New York, I have a job to get back to...but it's so far away now."

He made a move to get up and as she offered to help he shook his head, she caught the determined look in his eyes and guessed he hadn't got this far without it, so she stepped back and he sat up, pain briefly registering on his face before he grabbed his pillows and hastily pushed them upwards, then lent against them, cushioning his back.

"Do you need anything?" she asked, "I'm here to help."

Pain flickered down his spine and he leant back heavier against the pillows.

"You may sit down and tell me about yourself. If I forget I can only apologise again. I'm not used to life here – or like this. I think perhaps I never will be."

He gestured to the edge of the bed and she sat down, glanced at him and then smiled, hoping it didn't show to much that her face was flushing. She was heavily attracted to him, there was no denying it, and she felt ever so slightly guilty for acknowledging that fact when he was clearly still vulnerable.

"Well... I'm working for the same agency as Paula, she's my best friend and like her I'm a qualified nurse."

"Tell me the rest, Miss Trent."

She felt more than a little startled, feeling sure she had not mentioned her second name – unless Paula had told him , that could be the only explanation... All the same, she got the oddest feeling, as if he might be used to questioning people...

"There's not much to tell. I like the countryside, I was hoping for a break at the beach this year but then plans changed – I do like it here, though. The cottage is lovely. Have you lived here long, Mr Graves?"

"No," he replied, "Only since my recovery started. I don't recall buying this place at all. I don't even remember where the money came from to pay for my care. I have a lot of blank spaces, but I'm sure those recollections will come back. I just need time."

He had spoken with confidence and she had caught an air of authority about his tone.

"What did you do before the accident?" she asked.

His eyes darkened, his memory whispering back to a painful time he usually only visited in nightmares, the force of the energy blast hitting him and burning to death those around him, waking on the ground, his body a blur of pain as Grindlewald stood over him...

"What accident?" he demanded.

In that moment she could not define the haunted expression in his eyes that reflected so much from pain to deepest rage, then he blinked and it was gone.

"I mean... when you got hurt. Do you remember what happened?"

he looked at her sharply as his mind flickered with flashbacks and his own screams of pain as he suffered and Grindlewald's hands.

"I ask the questions," he said in a hushed voice, "Please don't try my patience again."

That look was back, it almost physically pushed her away as she saw something dark and almost powerful glimmering deep in his eyes. Then it faded and he blinked, mentally shrugging off all that a non magical person could not understand. The girls name was gone from his damaged memory again, and he felt bad for her, he wanted apologise again, but he could not recall her name...again.

"Forgive me," he said, "I'm still recovering. I'm not always good company. Perhaps you should leave me to sleep."

"Of course,"she replied, getting up and stepping back from the bed. He glanced at her again, his gaze wandering over her curves as he wished he would stop looking at a No-Maj in that way – but it had been months and there had been much pain and this woman was making him harden in a place where he had once feared he would never know such feelings again. She was turning him on, the sensation was vague, but he was thankful of its presence, yet another reassurance that his body was still healing even if his mind was stuffed with memories of his torture, memories that refused to leave him in peace.

"Just call if you need me," Karen said, then she left the room.

As the door closed home suddenly seemed too far away as Percy Graves thought of his life and his job and everything that was back in New York in 1926... The magical realm was gone from his grasp, as sure as his wand was absent. He couldn't even pull up a spark of power or cast the smallest of spells, his body was weak and he hated himself for it.

Now he was alone he turned his face to the window, blinking away tears pride refused to allow him to share with another living soul as he quietly mourned the loss of the man he once was, who he feared he would never be again...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Evening darkened gently, with the setting of the sun and the soft fall of dusk that banished the last of the light. Her first day at the cottage had been strange – Mr Graves had been reluctant to spend much time in company, she had cooked dinner and taken it to his room and he had barely touched his food, complained of pain in his back and she had given him painkillers and then he had slept again.

He had managed to get out of bed later in the evening, leaning heavily on his cane, and made his way to the bathroom where he had locked the door behind him, insisting he could shower without help. She had waited outside the door, worried he might fall, but twenty minutes later he had opened the door and left the bathroom once more, this time walking a little easier thanks to the hot water easing what remained of his discomfort. On the way out he had said good night, and she took that to mean he didn't want to see her again until morning. Then she had gone back to her room, hoping the next day would bring at least more company and conversation – Paula had told her this man needed help, he needed to connect with someone. Karen could already tell it would be a difficult task...

* * *

Her name had sunk into his mind, a lot seemed to float on the surface and then slip away, but he had slowly pulled in the fact that Paula had left her job and Karen had replaced her. As he slept while the morning light was yet to break through the skies, something seemed to click into place somewhere at the back of his mind and Percy Graves found a tiny spark of power.

He reached out, slowly, aware that he was travelling to her as she slept and his damaged body was still resting in bed, then half expecting the power to fade and his projected self to crash land in his own bones once more, he moved closer to her sleeping form and said her name.

Karen had thought she was sleeping, but on hearing his voice, she turned her head as she sat on grass by a pond in the middle of a summer afternoon. He was walking towards her in a fine suit, his hair was groomed and he walked easily and with confidence carrying with him an air of great authority and power.

"I just wanted to thank you," he said.

"What for?" she asked as she rose to her feet and turned to face him.

As he reached her he stopped, placed his hand on her cheek and looked into her eyes.

"You're a kind soul," he said, "I appreciate the gesture. I wish I could repay you because I can feel all that you are, I see through you and I see the goodness in you. It's a rare thing in this world today. I will try and be more sociable tomorrow. It's the pain – it makes me want to push the whole world away. But I do appreciate your company. I want you to know that."

As she looked into his eyes and felt his hand soft and warm against her cheek, her gaze was locked on his. She leaned in closer and their lips touched, it was a gentle, brief kiss and it ended too soon as he slid his hand from her face and stepped back.

"We can't," was all he said regretfully, and then he was gone.

* * *

As Karen slept on thinking a dream had faded out, Percy Graves awoke with a gasp, turned on his side and pain throbbed in his damaged spine. He looked to the window and saw a ray of new morning sunlight split the skies like a burst of power from wizard's wand. His heart felt heavy with regret as he thought of home and how he was separated from it by time and distance. The Magical Realm probably believed him to be dead – he doubted with Grindlewald on the loose, they would have any time to consider otherwise – perhaps when the enemy was caught, when it was over, when his world had no more fear to lay to rest, they would think of the former Director of Magical Security. And then they would hold a service and honour him, maybe even have a statue made in his honour...his name would definitely be on a wall somewhere at MACUSA. And all the while he would be alive, dead to them yet alive here, far away. Sometimes he wished Grindlewald had killed him while he had the chance...

He kept his sights on the window as he cast a silent spell, once an effortless task that required no wand, before Grindlewald had done his worst, he had been capable of many spells, verbal and otherwise, but now as hard as he tried, that simple command for the net curtain to slide back was answered only by the cool morning breeze as it shifted the bottom of the net.

He had tried to heal himself with magic, but barely able to raise a spark of it, nothing had happened. He was sure if he had his wand back he could make some use of the power that remained – but it was back there with the bastard who had left him for dead...

He laid aside his anger as his thoughts once again turned to the woman he had visited in her dreams, at least he had found the strength to glide there for a moment and... steal a kiss from a No-Maj? He gave a heavy sigh as he thought on how he had devoted his life to keeping the magical community safe – relations between his kind and the non magical folk was illegal.

 _What was he turning into? Had he been stuck here so long and without hope that he was betraying the laws he had once stood up for? Had he really lost that much of himself?_

"I'm still Percival Graves," he said under his breath, "Still a powerful wizard. Still the Director of Magical Security..."

But it felt like a lie.

He was dead to his people, he was sure of it – no one had come to search for him, no one had stopped for a moment in that nightmare time of brink of war with Grindlewald to look at every possibility of what could have happened to their missing director.

His thoughts turned back to Karen. He had instantly felt flowing from her all that she was, it had hit him on first meeting her. She had touched his soul without even knowing it. How he wished she had not...She made him dream of all that could never be, and no one knew the law better than he did.

In the early days after his terrible injuries, he had spoken of magic and another world and his position in that society, he had asked for Seraphina, told them he was a powerful worker of magic – and they had looked at him in sympathy, blaming his injuries for his delusions. He was glad now because if anyone had believed him, if he had been able to prove all he said, his own laws would have forced him to obliviate them – that was something he was no longer capable of doing.

But still he wondered as he lay there and the sunlight took over the skies lighting up another day, what did he have to lose now, by forming a friendship with the kind woman who had captivated him at first sight? If he was lost forever to the world of magic, what did he really have left to lose by grasping at a chance of happiness? He had used that glimmer of power to look into her mind - Karen was captivated by him, too.

He held on to that thought as he went back to sleep, as the breeze shifted the nets and carried in the scent of the rose garden and he thought of a kiss beside the pond, a kiss that had happened in the dream state, that now replayed in his mind as a dream. And as a smile came to his face as he slept on, the net curtains slid back, slowly and gradually, letting in the morning light as the spell finally reached target and took hold...

* * *

Far away back through time and in the Magical Realm and the year 1926, a reunion was taking place that saw Tina with a big smile on her face and Newt Scamander with a slightly worried expression as he left the dock, his case in his hand and tightly shut and bound with string to be sure Niffler would not go on a money stealing rampage.

"It's so good to have you back!" Tina said warmly.

He smiled and looked away as he blushed, feeling glad she cared - more than she admitted – and that meant she was distracted, therefore not open to sensing the fact that one look at her had given him stirrings of arousal. He was glad of his big coat, it hid the physical signs to perfection...

"It's good to see you too. But why was I summoned back here? Last time I saw Madam Picquery she wanted me to leave and take my creatures with me – I had to bring them back because I couldn't leave them behind..." he paused, glancing about the dock as if expecting trouble, yet seeing none.

"Why am I here, Tina?"

"Madam Picquery wants your help. She says you're the only one for the job. I can't tell you any more – you'll heave to hear it from her – in private."

"In private?"

As they walked away from the dock and headed for the bustling crowd bound for the city, Newt paused and so did Tina as he looked at her, silently pleading for more information. The thought hit her that he was so damned cute and she just wanted to grab hold of him and kiss him – but she held that back, he caught the look in her eyes and smiled, she smiled too and suddenly it was hard to keep a secret from Newt, not with that look in his eyes...

"It's about Percival Graves," she admitted, "She wants you to try and trace him... there's a small chance he might still be alive."

Newt's eyes widened. He froze at the suggestion, stunned by her words as he stared at her and his hand rattled because Niffler was trying to pry his way out of the case, but failing thanks to the string as the case shook vigorously.

"But I thought he was dead? I mean, after Grindlewald taking his identity I assumed -"

"We all did," regret reflected in Tina's eyes, "But new evidence has come to light. Madam Picquery will explain the rest. I really shouldn't say any more, she has her own theory."

"And I can't wait to hear it," replied Newt as they walked on together and he silently worried, wondering exactly what evidence had been found and if this would lead to a happy conclusion – or not...

* * *

Some time later, Tina had escorted him into the building and stopped outside the door, behind it was MACUSA's Pentagram office, and as he stepped inside, Tina waited outside. The room was empty, save for Madam Picquery, seated on a throne. Newt set the case down. It rattled as Niffler tried again in vain to break loose.

"Madam President," he said, "I thought this was a meeting..."

"It is, Newt," she replied, rising from her throne and stepping down to greet him as the hem of her fine gown brushed the floor, "A meeting no other eyes must see."

"Why?" he asked.

She paused, then spoke in a hushed tone.

"Because we are about to break our own laws, for a cause that may be lost. A team of investigators found a powder trace from the wings of a time twisting firefly...but no trace of a body at the château. It is my belief that Grindlewald used one of these creatures to manipulate a thread of time to ensure no trace of Graves could be found – ensuring his total safety to take on his appearance and masquerade as Director. As no trace of a body was found nor a death detected, I can only conclude Graves was alive when he was sent away."

Newt saw a glimpse of desperation in her eyes and regarded her with understanding.

"I know you want to find him alive, but with greatest respect Madam Picquery, Grindlewald probably killed him. One more death would mean nothing to him – we've all seen what he's capable of doing."

"He confessed to manipulating time," she replied, "He told me he sent him away while he was still alive because he wanted to make him suffer a lonely death."

"And you believe that?"

She paused, turning over painful possibilities, then she shook her head.

"I don't know. I think he would say anything to cause maximum distress, but I do also feel he was telling the truth. He said he sent him far away to die alone. But without proof, what else can we conclude? There could still be hope."

Newt wanted to say much but held it back, seeing pain in her eyes that spelled out Graves had once been more to her than just a trusted colleague who had served her people well.

"And you called me here because you think I can help?" he asked, knowing full well his feigned expression of innocence would not fool her for a second.

"I'm aware the time twisters are of course illegal to own due to their abilities and the possible consequences. I also know they are an endangered species, and of course, you wouldn't leave them out of your collection, not a species in need of protection?"

He smiled, but shifted awkwardly, avoiding he gaze for a moment.

"Yes I do have a collection of such creatures. But they are safely contained and I would never -"

"You will employ the use of such a creature now, for me," she cut in, "You will use it to track Mr Graves."

Newt looked back at her in disbelief.

"You're asking me to bring an illegal creature out of my case and use it? Where do you want me to do this, at the château?"

"No need for that," she replied, "We have all we need right here, the ultimate starting point to open up a link to Graves..."

Then she drew a concealed item from the pocket of her gown and its tip sparkled in the light, "I have his wand..."

* * *

Far off in the future, where a woman called Karen did not believe magic was real, as she stood in the kitchen making coffee a soft and silky voice said _Good morning_ , and she turned sharply from the counter in surprise to see Percy standing in the doorway. He was dressed in a suit, his shirt was open at the throat and his jacket was slightly creased. His dark gaze wandered up and down her short white uniform as he silently concluded he had liked the other look much better – but she was still damned sexy. That was not a thought one so powerful ought to have, not when in his own time and place he upheld the law so rigidly – a relationship with a No-Maj would be illegal back there, he had never been more aware of that fact.

But his own people had not even noticed he was gone. Maybe they had accepted the impostor, how could they not realise he had been replaced? Worse still, they had written him off as dead, he was certain of that – or someone would have come looking for him a long while back, maybe save him the pain of this slow and incomplete healing process because non magical folk could not use powers to promote deep healing. He thought back to how proud he had been of his role, how his position had been respected. It seemed even the most powerful were soon forgotten...

"Should you be up?" Karen asked cautiously.

"Your people have done all they can for me. It seems this is how I will be from now on."

As he gave that reply he leaned heavily on a cane as he made his way over to the table. She caught the look in his eyes and knew if she offered help it would be refused, so she waited for him to sit down and then she made the coffee and took a seat, looking at him across the table.

"I realise you can cope pretty well on your own," she told him, "But I'm guessing you need help more with practical stuff today?"

He sipped his coffee and set it down. The morning sunlight shone through the kitchen window, shining on his immaculate slicked back hair.

"Have you checked the mail this morning? Do I have any correspondence?"

She shook her head. He noticed the lace bow in her tied back hair bobbed with her ponytail as she moved her head and he looked down at his coffee for a moment, hit again with the notion that if he dared to venture closer, he would be breaking the laws of his own people.

 _Oh well, he had no intention of obliviating a non magical woman here in the non magical world because everyone thought he was insane anyway – poor Mr Graves and his delusions..._

"Can you elaborate on that vague reply?" he asked.

She was lost in his eyes, thinking how handsome this guy was. There was something lingering about his gaze too. She wanted to tell him she had a dream that she kissed him, but she didn't dare. He barely knew her...

"Elaborate on what part?"

He gave a sigh of impatience.

"Did you check the mail and do I have any correspondence?"

"No I didn't but I'll do that after breakfast."

"Thank you." he replied.

He sat there in silent, deep thought while she cooked breakfast. They ate together and he still said nothing. She cleared away the plates and started to wash up. His gaze shifted to how that white uniform clung to her body. There was something about her, that instant pull that he knew to be attraction and by the way she made his heart race, perhaps this was love, too. The kind that hit at first sight. Or maybe it was just that he had never been attracted to a No-Maj before and the forbidden element made the thought of pursuing her all the more daring... Perhaps it was all of those things together. It was a potent brew and if it had made up contents of a spell, it would be powerful magic... He smiled as that thought crossed his mind. Her back was turned and his gaze was still set on her as she dried the dishes.

"How long have you been a nurse?"

"Well I've worked for the agency for a few years," she replied as she stacked the dishes, "The moneys not bad and I get to look after people like you... you know what I mean, people who are recovering and need a little help."

She had stopped short of saying people who couldn't quite cope on their own, because their was something about Percy, the way he carried himself, an air of authority and pride.

"So...what exactly did you do before the accident?"

She had finished the dishes and as she turned from the sink she caught a briefly startled look in his eyes. At first she thought perhaps after the way he had reacted before it was a question best left alone, but then he paused for thought, struggling again with a foggy memory.

"I think I told you before, did I?"

"No," she shook her head and he caught sight of the way her hair moved, shimmering with the shake of her head and he liked it. He smiled apologetically.

"I think I may have not been at my best when you asked before. I worked in security. I had a very important job. I thought I was valued but perhaps not so much. Maybe no one is irreplaceable. I haven't heard from my associates since... _this_."

"And you still don't recall what happened?"

"You've heard stories about me?"

His question surprised her.

"Like what?"

He gestured to the chair, requesting her to sit and sh did, suddenly feeling almost like he was a cop and she was being interviewed...

"Have you been told about my claims to be from another time and place? Claims that perhaps are difficult to believe?"

"I don't think so," she said.

His dark gaze was soft as he held her in it, but his words were not.

"You're lying. Don't do that."

She sucked in a breath, feeling almost as if he had just caressed her thoughts without laying a hand on her.

"That was...weird...What did you just do?"

He blinked, but it did nothing to break the hold he had on her gaze. She felt mesmerised.

"I read your mind," he stated, "You're very curious about me. Perhaps I can demonstrate when I'm stronger, show you the truth to my claims. You see, I've been through pain that you can't imagine and then abandoned by those who I counted on. Therefore, in this time and place I have no reason to abide by the rules of the magical realm because I am no longer a part of it. They gave up on me, wrote me off as dead."

"Who did?" she asked cautiously.

"My people. The magical world is hidden, it must stay that way for the protection of both sides in case fear starts a war. Rules state non magical people can't have relations with my kind. I upheld that rule rigidly throughout my career. But some of their names are lost to me, these people I used to know... I see their faces and I remember and then it's gone again. Maybe it's better that way. This is all I have left, fragments of recollection and very little power."

"But if you have power, you could show me?" she asked, knowing this would surely bring reality home to him – to think otherwise would be crazy. Magic wasn't real. Although she still wondered what had reached into her mind. There was something about Percy Graves that was far from ordinary, and he didn't come across as a crazy kind of person...

He paused for a moment.

"When I'm stronger," he replied, then he got up from the table and reached for his cane. As he turned to leave, pain cut through old breaks and fractures and pain shot through his hip and down his leg and he staggered, placing his hand on the door frame as he breathed harder, perspiring as he fought off the wave of pain.

"How much longer will this last?" he said impatiently, "I need to be healed!"

"It takes time," she reminded him, putting a supportive arm around him and leading him slowly through the house and towards the stairway. He needed his bed, at least, he needed to rest – it was clear he had done enough for one day.

"I'm sorry to cause inconvenience," he said as she helped him to take to the stairs.

She paused on the second step, her arm around him as their eyes met.

"That's okay," she promised, "This is why I'm here - to help. Now let's get you back up there slowly."

"Thank you," he said as they began to climb once more, "I appreciate your help...And you had something to do? I asked you to do something for me?"

Of course he couldn't read minds, she told herself as a very unprofessional thought came to her: If only he had asked her to take him to bed and then the two of them could have gone to his room, undressed and kissed deeply and then … He looked at her in surprise, then his dark eyes seemed to darken even more for moment as a flicker of a smile played about his mouth. In that second, she really _did_ wonder if he had read her thoughts and caught flickering images of the two of them naked and embracing, their bodies joined as they made love...

"The mail. You asked me to check it," she replied.

"Of course, yes..."

Then he paused again, the realisation that she wanted him so badly that she ached was cast aside as he took a sharp breath as pain nagged at his body and not for the first time he wished his magic was strong again so he could curse Grindlewald with something much stronger than the vengeful words he had not said aloud.

* * *

In the magical realm, Newt was struggling to control the fireflies as they spiralled upwards, wings glowing, beating faster as they set a whirlwind about the wand that lay on the floor. He watched as they started to shimmer, then he reached up and snatched them down once more, and hurriedly put them back in his case and locked it.

"No, not today.. they're just not picking up the scent."

Seraphina's eyes widened as she stared at Newt.

"But you are a Magizoologist!"

"And I've never used these creatures to time travel, Madame Picquery..." his throat went tight and he swallowed hard, "That would be illegal. I don't use my creatures for anything other than study and protection of their species. This is new to me. I can only apologise."

Madame Picquery's eyes narrowed as she eyed him with suspicion, then she felt certain as she studied him that Newt was telling the truth – more than that, he felt terrible for failing at this task... At once her tone became apologetic.

"Then you must practice, Newt. Take the wand and the fire flies and stay with Tina for a few days. I'm sure your combined efforts will have these creatures trained for their task."

"I will do that, thank you," Newt said, smiling warmly, "You're absolutely right, I just need to work with the creatures."

"And I hope for results soon," she added.

Newt nodded as he picked up the case and put the wand in his pocket.

"You will get results, you can be sure of that," he vowed, then he left the room, closing the door softly behind him.

Tina was still waiting outside. He gave her an optimistic smile and she caught a look in his eyes and a fleeting train of thought and as they left the building they said nothing, not until they were outside in the bust street and heading back to her apartment.

"Okay Newt," she stopped walking, turning sharply as he stopped too, they were eye to eye, standing still as the whole of New York bustled about their busy day and Newt was now smiling broadly.

"What's really going on?" she demanded.

"I seem to be having trouble with the time twisting fireflies," he said, "That means I have to spend a whole week with you – possibly longer."

His eyes sparkled. She smiled and her face flushed. Words were not needed. She leaned closer and she kissed him, he responded, wrapping an arm around her as the other stayed at his side clutching the case. As he pulled back he was blushing hard.

"This," he said, "I mean us... it's long over due!"

"Absolutely!" she exclaimed, then she grabbed his hand, held on tight and the two of then became a blur, vanishing in the blink of an eye, transporting home to her place, carried off by magic and a long standing need to be together that was about to be fulfilled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Graves had managed to find a position on his side that was comfortable enough to allow sleep. Then as the wind blew through the open window it turned cold, it blustered and cut through old wounds and fractures, making him wake with a gasp. For a moment he was back in the cellar, the only sound was his own screaming as Grindlewald stood over him and watched his agony.

" _You will tell me everything. I will take you apart piece by piece until you do,"_ he had said in a low, sinister voice, chuckling as he watched him tremble on the hard ground, then he delivered a hard kick to his broken ribs.

Percy sat up clutching at his side, eyes wide as he panted with fear, beads of sweat on his face as his dark eyes looked to the window as the curtain billowed ghostly and the wind howled.

" _No!"_ he gasped.

The window was closed at once, the curtains were rearranged and then the flashback of his torture faded out leaving him breathless with a racing heart. He saw Karen standing there, she walked over from the window and was at his side and her arm around his shoulder felt like the only safe place left as he blinked away tears. In that moment every pain that had been inflicted on his body seemed to scream all over again as if every wound had become a ghost awoken.

"There's someone outside...I _know_ it!"

He looked to the window again, his body tensing as he shrugged off her touch. He got off the bed, smoothed down creased clothing and reached for his cane.

"I need to find them...I need to know who it is!"

He was staring at the window, his dark eyes blazing with fear and rage as he leant on the cane, his hand trembling.

"You had a nightmare," she assured him, blocking his view of the window as she stood in front of him, "There's no one out there, Percy. Sit down, breathe slowly."

He felt too weak to stop her as she led him back over to the bed and sat him down. She took the cane from his hand, rested it against the wall just out of his reach and sat beside him, taking hold of his shaking hand.

"Just breathe slowly," she said as he tried to compose his shattered nerves, "I think you had a bad dream about your accident."

"You don't know what he's capable of!" Percy told her, looking at her sharply, "He's powerful and he's insane and -"

"Who is?"

He stopped, remembering no one in this world believed in magic. She was looking at him with concern in her eyes, her lashes framing a mascara coated gaze that reflected compassion that he knew went to her soul, then his gaze shifted to her mouth, lined with dark pink and painted a lighter shade. Here in the future women painted their faces like dolls, but in a different way to back in 1926. It was still attractive. He wanted to cling to her, but his body was still trembling. Percy was glad of her help as she eased him back down to the bed, on top of the covers, then made his pillows comfortable to rest on.

"You've been here for weeks," she reminded him, "And nothing bad has happened. There's no one out there. I'll go and take a look for you, just to be sure – and while I'm out there I'll check the mail box like you asked me to."

"When did I ask -"

"This morning over breakfast."

He gave a weak sigh, sagging back against the pillows as he realised his memory had failed him yet again. She was already gone from the room, heading for the front door.

"Be careful, Karen," he murmured, his thoughts still gripped by a fear that was wrapped up about him, spelling the name of _Grindlewald_.

* * *

Karen went outside leaving the front door open. She looked about the garden, then started to walk to the mail box at the end of it. She opened the box and found nothing inside then turned back and took the path around to the back of the building. She looked up at the bedroom window, then across to the place where the trees crowded thickly and gloom beckoned. Leaves rustled sharply as a breeze passed through, then a footfall sounded and she gave a gasp, freezing with fear on the path as fear made her flesh prickle.

Percy had mentioned someone powerful and dangerous – his attacker? The man who had shattered his body and left him for dead?

She took a step forward, eyeing a brick that had tumbled from a nearby low wall that bordered the garden. All she had to do was pick it up and go into that forest just to be sure no one was about...

Her hand trembled as she reached down and grasped the brick, then, feeling its reassuring weight in her hand, she walked to the end of the path, stepping off it and into the forest where little sunlight escaped through a canopy of close green boughs.

"Hello?" she called out, taking another step into the woods as she remembered Percy could not defend himself – it was all up to her, there was no choice about this. Even if she had stayed in the house and called the police, it would have taken them a long time to get out here, which was not much use in an immediate emergency...

The leaves shivered again. Someone ran quick over dead bracken as old twigs snapped and long dead leaves crumbed under foot. She turned sharply. The breeze blew strong, the chill snatching away the summer heat as her hair blew back and she looked into the strange whirling mess of old forest debris whipped up by the strange wind. Then it fell as sharply as it had risen, now the remains of old leaves skittered back to earth, pattering to the forest floor as the trees stopped shaking and summer heat returned. It was peaceful again.

Karen backed out of the forest and then reached the path and turned around, walking quickly to the house. As she reached the front door and went back inside she closed it softly, wanting to show no sign of unease when Percy was so vulnerable. Maybe she had heard someone out there, maybe not...She had seen nothing.

"There's no one there," she called as she made her way back up the stairs.

She found Percy leaning back against pillows and shaking. His face was pale and fear shone in his gaze.

" _His name is Grindlewald,"_ he whispered as his teeth chattered, _"And he is evil!"_

She hurried to his side, sat down and pulled him into a protective embrace. Percy had waited just long enough to feel that safety of her arms about him, then his resolve crumbled and he wept as she held him, stroking his hair and rocking him gently as she concluded there had clearly been no accident – Percy had just named his attacker.

* * *

Tina closed the door to her apartment, shutting out the world as Newt looked into her eyes and smiled.

"Alone at last," Tina said.

He smiled again, looking away as he blushed and his case shook as once again Niffler tried his luck on escaping but failed.

"You stay there," he said to the creature that rattled the case, setting the case down beside the closed door. Just then the Bowtruckle peeped out from the lapel of his jacket.

"You'd better stay where you are too!" he said to the timid creature, and took off his jacket and carefully hung it up, pausing to check it was snug and hidden and contented once more.

Suddenly shyness crippled him. He could feel her warmth silently calling to him, with the promise of her arms around him, her kisses soft on his flesh and her beating heart next to his own. Newt couldn't turn around.

"Look at me," she said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Her touch was all he needed to kill the last of his shyness as he finally turned, face flushed, heart pounding.

"Tina," he was all he said, and walked into an embrace that felt so right.

She kissed him once and they were lost in that moment, their lips locked, their hunger for one another building as their kisses deepened and their embrace turned to caresses that made them both breathe heavy as finally, they were as close as they had both secretly hoped for since their first meeting.

She took him by the hand, led him to her bedroom and closed the door. He was sure impatience was getting the better of him as he ran his fingers through her hair, reached around the back of her dress and unzipped it. She was tugging at his clothing. It wasn't gentle, it wasn't slow. It was two people trembling with need and long held yearning for one another.

The sight of her breathless on her back as her clothing slid to the floor made him breathless too as he took in the sight of her, nude but for the stockings that she wore, he tugged at his zip and as she said his name he smothered her mouth with a kiss.

Their eagerness was spelled out by the squeaking of the bed springs as he thrust hard and fast and she gasped and tangled her fingers in his hair. It wasn't perfect, it was rushed and filled with need and heat but they had both dreamed of this for so long.

" _Newt!"_ she gasped, her body shaking beneath him. She was pulling his hair, a fist of it in her hand as he made one last thrust and then cried out against her shoulder as pleasure throbbed and he felt carried off on a sea of bliss where the roll of a beautiful tide spelled out only her name. Then he slid down into her embrace where they recovered together, their bodies warm and glowing and sliding with sweat as he looked into her eyes and gave her a smile that matched her own.

"I thought of you all the time," he confessed, still getting his breath back, "Ever since I got back on that boat, your face never left my mind."

"Same here, I thought of you every day. I must have known, even though there was such distance between us."

Her fingers were trailing through his hair and her touch felt like a new paradise he had just discovered.

"Don't we have creatures to train?" she suddenly wondered.

"They can wait," Newt replied, pulling her closer and giving a sigh of satisfaction. Finally he was with Tina, finally, after a long wait filled with yearning. It felt like he had come home.

* * *

There was an air of industriousness and quiet respect among the offices of MACUSA as Seraphina waited by the lift. Then a waft of expensive cologne filled the air and her name was called with reverence.

" _Madam Picquery!"_

She turned to see him approaching her, he wore a dark blue suit that fitted perfectly against his tall, sleek frame, his light brown eyes shone with warmth, matching the shade of his perfectly groomed hair. A diamond tie pin glittered and caught on the light, competing for attention with the shine to his highly polished black leather shoes as he greeted her, taking her hand and bowing respectfully as he kissed the back of it. Then as strands of his hair fell forward half shading one eye, his glance shot up before he did, a cheeky glance, a secret look. She met that glance with an equally secretive smile, a flicker of a look that only lovers would share. As he straightened up and let go of her hand, her gaze did not leave his:

This was the man who had taken on the role of new director of magical security, he came from England with glowing references regarding his years of service and recently his work on upping security measures at Hogwarts in light of the Grindlewald reign of terror. His name was Cosmo Lynx and he was as handsome as he was ambitious, and his charm had won her over rapidly. He was also a deeply understanding soul who completely agreed that no stone should be left unturned in the search for Percy Graves.

"Do you have any more news from the team searching for evidence regarding the château?" she asked.

"Let's not do this here," he said under his breath, casting a glance about the busy surroundings, " _My_ office, Madam Picquery..."

They got into the lift and Red was his usual surly self as he hit the button and the lift rose, but even Red kept it to himself that Madam Picquery was wasting no time here, keen to be alone with her new lover... He could smell the hormones buzzing between them as sure as he knew every morning when Cosmo got into that lift, if no other colleagues were present, he would pause and turn to the reflective surface as the lift opened to check his reflection and run his fingers through his hair. Sometimes Cosmo's reflection winked back at him, a reassurance that he was indeed looking as handsome as usual. The lift stopped and Red opened up the door.

"Love is great," he croaked as they walked away, then he rolled his eyes as he watched them head towards the office, "Always love yourself... like Cosmo Lynx loves Cosmo!" he chuckled and shut the lift door and hit the down button.

As they reached the office Seraphina paused, looking to the name plate on the door that now said _Cosmo Lynx_. It used to say _Percy Graves_. That thought made her heart ache. Cosmo seemed to sense it as he glanced at her.

"Let's go inside and talk," he said kindly, then he led her into the room and closed the door to ensure privacy.

* * *

Now alone together, Seraphina sat at the desk and Cosmo took his own chair around to her side and sat next to her. His hand covered hers as he looked into her eyes, all trace of his charm and streak of arrogance gone in an instant as his natural gift for empathy and compassion took over. Sadness was flowing from the woman he adored and it pained his own heart to see it happen.

"Oh Seraphina," he said, "Seraphina, my love... I'm trying – my team are all trying. Everything that can be done is being done. Please take that to your heart."

His eyes widened, meeting her gaze with kindness.

"I can't perform miracles," he added honestly, Strong magic yes, but not miracles. We're dealing with Grindlewald, magical terrorist and mass murderer. It changes everything – it greatly reduces the odds of finding Percy alive. But I won't rest until we do find him. You have my word as head of security, sorcerer and as not only MACUSA's finest, but as the man who loves you. I know you and him were once close and I know you value him on so many levels. But you need to be prepared for a few hard facts if he is found alive."

More worry reflected in her eyes and he felt the pain in her heart and it ran deep.

"If we find him alive," he tightened his grip on her hand, "As an empath I will need to assess his psychological damage. It's very likely he's been tortured severely. This is without taking into account everything else Grindlewald claims to have done. I've seen cases of physical and magical torture before – it's not pretty. I'm not saying this because I'm the new head of security, as much as I love you, I could take another post, I could go back to England if need be to keep our community safe where I'm needed – but I'm telling you, take this to heart: _He will not be able to return to his post. If he's alive, he's terribly damaged in every way._ "

"I can't bear to think of him that way," she said sadly, "he was always so strong and capable."

"And torture can break the strongest of men. What matters is finding him and assessing that damage and of course, I want a full statement from him if possible because we need it as additional evidence for Grindlewald's trial. But you have to accept the fact that the man you knew is gone. He can't be the same after what he's been through. I'm telling you this now so it's not a shock if he does turn up alive." He stopped right there, feeling her swell of painful emotion before she blinked away tears.

"Please don't cry," he said softly, "If he's alive and Grindlewald was truthful, there's every chance he's not within a magical community. I believe he would have sent him into muggle territory – sorry, you say _No-Maj_ – he would have wanted to isolate him as much as he could to cause him the most distress. I'm on to something with that theory, I know it, I feel it in my bones!"

Seraphina nodded, her smooth features creasing into a frown as she struggled not to weep at the thought of Percy so far from all he knew as home at such a terrible time.

"If he's alive, I'll find him," Cosmo repeated, "And then we can bring him home and he can heal as much as deep healing magic will allow. But please be ready for the worst because I can't promise anything yet. That's all I can offer, my love. It's the best of my ability but it may not be enough. I just want you to know that I'm trying."

She nodded.

"I know you are, thank you, Cosmo," she said and he let go of her hand, reached for her and then she let her strength fall for a brief time, in the arms of her lover as she rested her head on his shoulder and he repeated a softly spoken vow that he would find Percy Graves, if was possible he would do it , he would do anything for her. And Seraphina said nothing in reply, instead her sense of comfort and gratitude radiated from her, reaching his empath senses, a silent thank you as he held her tighter.

* * *

Wrapped in Newt's arms was the place Tina had longed to be and now she was finally there, she wanted to stay forever, to trap this moment in time and enjoy it never ending. As he held her and she looked into his eyes it was as if she had finally been wrapped in a world of longed for contentment.

"I'm so glad we finally worked this out," she said, "You and me... my heart chose you from the moment I laid eyes on you. It's always been you, Newt. Now we can be happy, now our lives can make sense."

She caught a flicker of hesitation in his gaze and that flicker may as well have been a match burning perilously close to her hopes and dreams for the way it affected her.

"What?" she asked, tension creeping into her voice as she feared the worst, "Please don't tell me there's some one else, or some other crazy reason why we can't stay together? Everything makes sense now, you and me, we've worked it out – what's with that look?"

Newt said nothing for a moment, holding back on that brick wall he had built up in his mind to keep the secrets she didn't need to know. She was right, there was something – but it would better be explained later, assuming his stay in New York worked out as he hoped. There was so much at stake, so much he had not told her...

"Newt?" suspicion was in her voice now.

He held her gently, his gaze locking with hers as he tried to lay her fears to rest.

"After I've done this work for Madam Picquery, I don't know where I stand, not with you, but with her because of my creatures and how she doesn't want them here. She asked me to leave after Grindlewald was captured. I doubt if she has changed her mind about my animals since then. She worries about them getting loose – it's understandable."

Tina had not thought that far ahead, it had seemed that admitting their feelings, sharing their love, had been enough to seal what ought to have been solid long ago if their hearts had been brave enough to say so. Yet now she was thinking on all the reasons why Newt had his doubts and it all made horrible sense...

"Oh no..." she let go of him and turned on her back, looking up at the ceiling as she silently ran through the list of stumbling blocks, then she turned her head and looked at him.

"You're right, your Magizoology is your life and those creatures need you. Madam Picquery won't let you keep them here in the city. And you wouldn't want to do that to them, either – of course. And I'm here, back doing the job that I love..."

"I would never expect you to give up your job to travel with me!" Newt said firmly, "That wouldn't be fair."

"And I wouldn't dream of asking you to stop doing what you love either," Tina replied as sadness clouded her eyes, "This is so unfair on both of us..."

Newt held her tighter as optimism shone in his eyes.

"Let's just wait and see, take each day as it comes," he said hopefully, "At least we have here and now, we have more than we ever dreamed of – time with each other, love to share. That's got to be a good thing."

As he smiled her heart filled with warmth.

"I know you're right," she replied, and they shared a kiss as Newt held her tightly, silently wishing his hopeful words had not failed in their task to lift the sadness from her gaze.

* * *

In the far future, Graves was having a quiet afternoon in the front room of the cottage as he sat comfortably on a sofa, watching as Karen sat beside him twisting and turning a plastic cube filled with colourful squares as she talked about how much she enjoyed being out here in the countryside.

"What is that thing?" he asked.

She turned it again as it made a cracking sound, then she twisted it around and turned again, giving a sigh as three sides matched, all blue, red and yellow and the rest of it in red and green muddled with white and neon orange.

"Each side has to be one solid colour. It's a called a Rubik cube, it's a puzzle."

She put the cube down on the table.

"And I'm _still_ trying to solve it! But first I'm going to make some tea, would you like some?"

"No thanks... coffee for me," Percy replied, then she walked out of the room and he set his sights on the cube with its muddle of colours.

He settled back against the comfortable sofa, drew up his weakened power and fixed his gaze on the cube. Slowly, it rose into the air until it was above the table at eye level height, then as the cube began to twist and turn, he started to smile. His powers were no where near at the great strength they had once been, but this was an improvement – he had gone from struggling to open a new curtain with a wandless spell to using his magic to levitate this puzzle cube. Those squares were spinning now, each side sliding into place. It was surprisingly easy, too...

"Here's your coffee -"

Karen froze in the doorway, staring at Percy whose gaze was fixed on the cube that was spinning in the air as the last part of the final side clicked into place. As she gave a gasp and dropped the tray with a crash, he turned from the cube and it hit the table as over by the doorway the tray she carried hit the floor and the tea spilled and the coffee splashed and the milk jug tipped.

But Karen didn't care about the mess. She was staring at Graves, her face turning pale. As he looked back at her he knew it was too late to lie and there was no chance of her dismissing what she saw as an illusion. She pointed towards the spot in the air where the cube had been spinning as it turned, solving the puzzle.

"You... You did that... You made it float and you solved it...without touching it!"

She looked at him with wide eyes. He met her gaze with honesty. Perhaps he ought to have known better than to perform magic when it was likely to be seen by a No-Maj, but he guessed that maybe that had been his real intention. He felt stirrings of love in his heart for this non magical person and at least now she had seen proof...

"Yes I did," he admitted freely.

She stepped over the mess on the floor, avoiding a puddle of milk and pieces of broken china as she looked to the cube and then to Percy.

"You did that by magic?"

He nodded.

"You really are a wizard?" she exclaimed.

"Yes, I am," said Graves honestly, "And now you've seen what I can do, you need to sit down and let me tell you the rest – I'm not crazy or delusional, I really do have magical ability and I want you to know the truth...I'm going to tell you everything."


	4. Chapter 4

***Dear readers - sorry for the long gap between chapters! The rest of this fic will be written without a long wait, I've not been at my best lately but I'm back on my feet and on my keyboard now! Love NBP***

Chapter 4

They sat together as the breeze slipped in warm through the open window and on that summer afternoon Karen, the girl from the eighties learned a great deal about Percival Graves, the man from 1926 who was so much more than an ordinary man. He spoke of the magical realm and how it remained divided from the non magical world. She listened now, intently – because she finally believed.

"...And I don't have the ability to get back there," he added when he had finished explaining, "My people think I'm dead. Grindlewald will probably be charged with my murder," he paused, taking in a sharp breath that concealed so much pain that barely showed for a second, but she caught it there in his dark eyes, so much anger and frustration, "As one who upholds the law I see this as a great wrong, not in his defense but from my perspective – he's guilty of many murders, but _not_ mine. He's guilty of kidnap and torture but he didn't kill me..." He looked down at the floor for a moment as a thought ran through his mind and as he met her gaze once more he couldn't help but share it, because it was sudden and pain came with it and the only way to free it was to voice it aloud:

 _"Maybe it's not so wrong if he's charged with my murder. He's killed the man I used to be."_

In that moment she heard such pain in his voice that her own heart ached as she saw the depth of his despair reflecting in his eyes.

"No, he hasn't killed the old you! Percy, you're still the same man... you've just been through a lot of shit and while I'm not used to dealing with people who have been victim of magical assault I'm used to dealing with people who are hurt and you're no different to anyone else who has been through something terrible!"

He looked hard at her, unsure how to process those words.

"But he destroyed my life, Karen!"

"I'm not saying your pain is any less than others who have suffered, I'm just saying, pain is pain. Damage is hard to live with. You've got a right to be angry."

He gave a sigh.

"I don't need this."

"What?" she demanded.

"Your attempt at therapy!"

"So you need sympathy? I can understand that -"

"No, I do _not_ need sympathy!" he said sharply and as anger smouldered in his gaze she was sure she caught a glimpse of Percy Graves as he had been before Grindlewald, when he had been head of magical security. In that moment so much fire had returned, but then it faded out.

"So what do you need?" she asked, feeling useless as she sat beside him, knowing one thing for certain – her training had never prepared her for this, no one could have taught her how to handle a client like Percy, a man capable of great magic and power...

As he sat beside her he had nothing more to say, the pleading tone of her question was begging an answer and he was thinking again how beautiful she was, and how none of the rules in his world applied here, because he would never be going home again and that meant he didn't have to refuse the chance of happiness that he desperately needed. The thought of taking a No-Maj as a lover filled him with guilt but the feeling was brief, he wouldn't be breaking any rules here – back in his own realm they thought he was dead. They had not even searched for him. They didn't care, so why should he?

" _Percy?"_

He snapped out of his own thoughts and blinked.

"What?"

"I just asked you a question."

Confusion clouded his gaze as he silently cursed his damaged memory. What ever she had asked him was gone. He wondered how he would ever manage to go back to his old job if his people did find him one day. Now he was wondering how they were coping at MACUSA without him...

"I don't remember what you said," he replied, "I was thinking about my security team, wondering how they're coping without me now they have Grindlewald in custody."

Her eyes widened in alarm.

"What did you say?" she asked in a hushed voice.

"I said, how can they cope without me? They have Grindlewald to deal with now..."

Her face was turning pale.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Since when did you find out he's been captured?"

Now her worry was matching his as he wondered too.

"I don't know."

He fell silent for a moment, looking about the room as if trying to pick up on something unseen that only one who commanded magic could detect.

Suddenly Karen had too many questions to ask and they all came tumbling out at once.

"Percy, how did you end up at this house? Someone must have paid for it? Who? Someone must have hired my friend from the agency before I came along..." she had just found her own answer, "Someone's looking out for you. Someone from _your_ world."

"No, that's not possible, no one knows where to find me!"

As Percy said that, he was surprised at the fear that ran alongside the spark of hope that had ignited in his heart. Hope that he would be returning home, but fear that it would mean losing Karen...

"I don't remember anyone speaking to me. No magical messages, nothing at all."

"Maybe they did it while you were still very weak knowing you'd remember later on? Perhaps what you said about Grindlewald is a sign that you're healing much better than you thought you would. Maybe you'll remember other stuff too?"

For Percy, thinking back was like trying to claw through thick fog as his mind refused to turn up lost memories.

"I can't even make sense of where that came from," he admitted, "Maybe I'm wrong. My last memory of Grindlewald was of him standing over me and I was convinced I was dying, everything was going dark around me. He definitely wasn't captured then..."

In his head he heard Grindlewald laugh as his bones snapped and he gave a gasp, breaking into a cold sweat as he looked to Karen, focusing on her face as he fought off the flashback.

She reached for him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, he's not here now," she reminded him, "Just breathe..."

He closed his eyes for a moment, taking in a breath and letting it out slowly. Then he looked at her and there was no trace left of the fear that had reflected in his gaze as a memory had haunted him.

"I remember now... that question you asked me. You wanted to know what I needed."

He leaned closer, as he gently placed his hands on her shoulders and she looked into his eyes she wanted to fall into him and be lost there forever. Now she knew what he needed.

"I need you," he said softly, "I want to be with you. My heart is very sure. In my realm, back in my time, this would be against the law because you're a non magical person but I don't care about a time and place that's gone."

He brushed a strand of hair off her shoulder and as he spoke again their lips were almost touching.

"I love you," he said.

She would have replied but he gave her no time, her response was spelled out in the kiss they shared as she held him tightly, wrapped in his embrace as their lips touched and their kiss deepened. Then she broke off from their kiss she ran her hands down his body and whispered in his ear and the sound of her words and the need he heard in her voice made his groin ache for her as he realised to his relief that he was finally getting hard, properly hard. His body had a long wait to heal completely but at least their first encounter would be more enjoyable than he had dared hope for until now...

As he lay back on the sofa and she reached for his shirt and began to open up the buttons, she slid down, on her knees, he could feel the heat and dampness between her legs even through his clothing. As their bodies connected a jolt of pain shot down his lower back and Percy caught his breath, sat up stiffly and started to laugh.

"We can't do this here..."

She climbed off him, for a moment she worried it was too much too soon but seeing the smile on his face told her he wasn't about to give up so easily. His eyes darkened with desire as he spoke again.

"Let's go upstairs," said Percy.

* * *

Once they were up the stairs and in the bedroom and he was on the soft mattress, being on his back gave him no pain at all as he tugged at the zip on her dress and she opened up his shirt and traced a line of kisses down his chest. She ran her fingers through his hair, kissing him deeply as he unbuckled his belt and then with breathless impatience he struggled out of the rest of his clothing as she helped undress him, her hands shaking as their need for one another grew unbearable.

As she slid down so slowly and carefully on to his erection his gaze was locked with hers, as their bodies joined he placed his hands on her hips, thrusting with her movements as she began to make love to him, each time their bodies made contact Percy felt a vague ache in his damaged back but it was nothing that could ruin the moment.

Suddenly being inside her was too much as his body ran with sweat and they moved breathlessly together and she picked up on the moment, sliding down harder, as he cast aside his fears of triggering more pain and thrust upwards, burying himself deep inside her as he came hard and fast, with every throb it was sweet release as he gave a sharp gasp and bliss flooded his mind and body. As she separated from him a last trickle of come ran from his cock as the last of his orgasm began to fade.

As Karen lay beside him, Percy's face was flushed and his hair damp with sweat as he put his arm around her and drew her close and she rested her head on his chest.

"I didn't expect to be able to go this far, so soon," he admitted, then he laughed softly, "But I'm not sure I can get up again!"

She placed a kiss in the centre of his chest and raised her head, her gaze locking with his.

"No need to get up yet," she replied, "We can stay here as long as we want to. Talk to me, tell me some more about your world."

For a fleeting moment it occurred to him that he never would have spoken of the magical world to an outsider, but life had changed. His realm was gone, lost forever and he was stranded here in the future in the non magical world – but it wasn't so terrible now, he didn't feel alone, he had Karen... Percy started to talk about his life in a hidden world she could only imagine, as she listened and they lay together, the outside world forgotten as the lovers shared the afterglow of their lovemaking.

* * *

In the magical realm and far away in the past, in the office where Graves had once been head of security, Cosmo Lynx sat at his desk, studying the now completed and very detailed statement taken from Grindlewald. He had just gone over the pictures from the crime scene at the château, where Grave's team had been burned to death, the bodies had been there a while and he had taken in the decomposing sight of every image, all the while holding back on his empathic gift because crime scene evidence could be very painful if he let too much in. Then he had turned to the statement.

He was trying to stick to the facts, but after reading all that Grindlewald had said he had let his awareness flood through the pages, detail after sickening detail had bounced off those words resonating with a very sure certainty that Grindlewald was telling the truth about how he had slowly and carefully tortured Percival Graves, methodically taking his body and then his mind apart and then going back over everything he had done and starting again, making the pain go deeper.

Cosmo was no stranger to heavy cases – back in England he had seen much in the course of his career. But this case was getting to him. He had never dealt with a prisoner as powerful or dangerous as Grindlewald – and never seen such a detailed and carefully planned, prolonged torture of a victim so lovingly laid out in a statement...

He reached for his coffee then remembered it had gone cold. He checked the time and guessed that by now the prisoner would be ready to speak with him, as he had given instruction to have Grindlewald moved from his cell half an hour ago.

Before he left his office he reached for a separate sheet of paper that was unrelated, feeling sure Seraphina would be _very_ interested to learn what he had discovered sent in a recent telegram from England... Then he walked out of the office, closing the door and heading for the lift. Red was there waiting, and he looked up at the new head of magical security and quickly looked down again. Mr Lynx was holding a telegram in one hand and his other was clenched in a fist. As he stepped into the lift, Red said nothing and simply complied with his wishes, hitting the button for another floor, not wanting to risk a smart remark because clearly, the usually amiable Lynx was full of anger today...

As he walked briskly towards the interrogation room, the paper he held in his hand was getting crushed as his other hand tightened into a rock hard fist. Being empathic,Cosmo tried to contain his anger during the roughest of cases. He had until now, assumed it was likely that Graves was dead but now he had his doubts. He recalled reading through the statement and then looking to a frame picture on the wall of the office, where his predecessor's image posed proudly. Lynx had nothing but respect for Graves. The fury he felt after reading the statement needed to come out, and his visit to Grindlewald was nothing to do with needing more information...

He reached the door and it was unlocked for him, then he heard Seraphina's voice carry down the corridor.

"Cosmo?" she called, "Why do you need to speak with him again?"

He glanced over his shoulder.

"This won't take long," he said darkly, then he went inside as the door was left open and guards stood outside and within to ensure watertight security.

Cosmo Lynx stormed over to the table, his eyes narrowed as he glared at the man who sat there bound in chains.

"Did you like my statement, Lynx?" asked Grindlewald as a smile spread across his face and his eyes glittered darkly.

"I read it," Lynx said coldly as his voice rose, _"Every single detail about what you did to Graves. You don't need locking up you need wiping out, you're a fucking animal!"_

His fist moved in a blur, slamming into Grindlewald's face.

" _Bastard!"_ hissed Lynx, then he turned away, leaving Grindlewald's cold stare to follow him as he sat there, his cheek bruising and his lip split and bloody.

* * *

As he walked out of the room, the door was locked once more. Seraphina was standing there looking mortified.

"You just hit the prisoner!"

His knuckles were still feeling the impact. Cosmo gave his hand a shake.

"Yes I did."

"That is against regulation!"

"Yes, I know."

"So why did you do it?" she demanded, then lowered her voice as anger simmered in her eyes, "As much as I care for you, our relationship does not give you freedom to do as you please, no matter how enraged you feel!"

Her words had little impact.

"I'm fully aware that sharing your life and your bed doesn't give me special privilege in my work! I just read eleven pages of torture, you have no idea what I've had to work through!"

"I received a six page version of his statement regarding Graves! What's the meaning of this?" she demanded.

"I had your copy censored," he replied, "Purely because the document was evidence and because I think if you read the depth of the pain your former lover suffered you would never be able to put it out of your mind!"

She could feel his anger, that punch had done little to ease it. Cosmo was outraged at Grindlewald's torture methods.

"I know you're a passionate man -"

"I'm a decent human being who can only guess at the damage done to Graves. Of course I'm angry. And so will you be in a different way, moving on to another subject. Take a look at this."

He handed her the paperwork and she started to read.

"It arrived today from England," he said, "Their security picked up on a person who carried a suspicious trace about him generated by time twisting fireflies. They pulled him in for questioning he said he was a Magizoologist and heading for New York by request of Madam Picquery. He claimed the trace was present because the fireflies were in an enclosed environment. Actually that trace doesn't happen unless they've been used to grab a time thread and open a corridor."

She looked up sharply from the paperwork, now understanding the gravity of the situation.

"This means he's used them to travel through time," Cosmo added, "These creatures are rare, Grindlewald would have had only a small amount – enough to use to send Graves and all the physical evidence away from the scene of the crime - that left a small trace. But the trace found in England was much stronger – indicating a passage that's been used on a regular basis. _I'm not sure why, but Newt Scamander's been lying to you. We need to go and see him, right now!_ "

Her eyes widened.

"Newt?"

He looked hard at her.

"I'm well aware you've communicated with him and asked him to work on the trace... But Seraphina my love, he's keeping secrets! From now on, you tell me everything – don't call in people from the outside on a case like this unless I've looked into it first! Sometimes even you have to step back and let me take over and do my job no matter how personally you feel involved, okay?"

She nodded.

"I don't doubt your ability, Cosmo."

"And I'm aware that I shouldn't have hit Grindlewald. But I don't regret it. Wait till the trial. Wait till you hear what he did to Graves. Then you'll be glad I did hit the bastard. Now let's go and see Scamander, he's got some questions to answer." He took her hand and they vanished in a blur, their destination, Tina's apartment.

* * *

For Newt and Tina, time had passed in a warm glowing aura of bliss as they embraced on her bed, spending their time enjoying the togetherness they had waited so long to share.

"We should get to work on those fireflies," Tina said as she spoke with her lips brushing his ear, making him smile as he lay beside her on his back, the covers were on the floor and their clothing in an untidy pile. Ever since arriving they had barely left this room.

"I think we can wait a bit longer," he said, turning on his side and pulling her close as she giggled.

There was a sharp knock on the door.

"Are you in there, Mr Scamander?"

They flew apart, Newt snatching a sheet up from the floor as Tina jumped out of bed and grabbed the first item of clothing she could find – Newt's shirt.

"That's my boss!" she said in horror.

The door opened.

She gave a gasp, pulling the shirt closed as her face flushed. The thought _My boss just saw me naked_ ran through her mind, but Cosmo remained professional, there had been a glimpse and a man couldn't help but notice, however his eyes were now focussed firmly on her face as he spoke up.

"Get dressed Miss Goldstein, you too Mr Scamander – I have some questions for both of you. And hurry, I'm _not_ in the mood to exercise patience!"

That last remark had been aimed at Newt before Lynx shut the door firmly, allowing privacy for them both to dress.

Tina stripped off the shirt and handed it to Newt, panic in her gaze as she then snatched up her own clothing and started to get dressed.

"My boss just saw me naked..."

"I know.. can it get any worse!"

As Newt spoke he buckled his belt and reached for his shirt.

"It does get worse. I think I saw Madam Picquery standing behind him!"

Newt paused as a worry flickered through his mind, but he quickly locked it away again, blocking it from Tina and anyone else who might be trying to catch his secrecy...

 _Too late. Tina was staring at him._

"No... you lied to me? You kept something from me? Newt, what is this about?"

"Shh!" he said as he finished getting dressed, "Just let me explain...I was going to tell you...I swear I was waiting for the right moment."

As she turned to the mirror and tidied her hair he caught her hand, pulling her around to face him.

"Please," he said, "Just let me explain... but not right now. I need to say this in front of Madame Picquery and Lynx."

Doubt reflected in her eyes as she looked back at him and wondered how a dream come true could be so easily shattered. Getting together with Newt had been so perfect. Now he was admitting to keeping secrets... She wasn't sure how she would feel when his secrets were revealed as she wondered if he could have found the time to tell her everything before this moment. But there was no more time to think about it, now they were heading for the door and about to face Madam Picquery and the new head of magical security. It was time for answers...

* * *

The door opened and Newt and Tina stepped out. Tina stood there saying nothing, watching Newt. All eyes were on Newt and it made him feel awkward.

"Explain this," demanded Lynx, shoving the paperwork in his face.

Newt glanced at the telegram and then passed it apologetically to Tina.

"Yes, I lied about the reason for the fireflies carrying the trace. I could take you to Graves right now if you wanted me to. I've been going back there, keeping an eye on things... And I'm sorry. I know I should have reported what I knew. I never should have got involved..."

Seraphina glared at him.

"Newt, you withheld evidence! You allowed Graves to remain missing, he was assumed dead! That's a crime, how could you -"

"Stop," said Cosmo, raising his hand in a calming gesture, "I know how it seems and it seemed this way to me too – but trust my word as an investigator and an empath of the highest ability – this man did _not_ act out of malice. I sense only honesty and compassion. Now please, allow me to do my job?"

Seraphina looked to Newt and Tina, then nodded, stepping back and looking on as Lynx took over.

"Well, well, what are we to do about this mess..." Cosmo remarked.

"I'm sure Newt can explain," Tina's voice was trembling as she blinked away tears, "He doesn't deserve to be prosecuted, Mr Lynx... and I knew nothing about this until just now."

"Yes, I'm well aware you knew nothing, Tina," Cosmo replied, dismissing her remark with a wave of his hand, "Now, I think what we need to do is sit down and have a talk – I need to talk with you, Newt and I want you to be honest and leave nothing out."

Newt nodded. He didn't look at Tina because he felt too emotional but he knew she had grasped it too – it was clear from the tone of his voice that Lynx had no intention of prosecuting him, he only wished to know the truth. In that moment Newt was so glad the new head of security was able to pick up on his feelings – he could hide nothing from him and he had seen that, he knew he had not acted with bad intent.

Cosmo glanced at Tina.

"I need to speak with Newt. And I'd like you to put the kettle on and make some tea – don't just wave your wand, make it the non magical way, it will take more time and give you time to dry those tears. While you're doing that please remember you're not in trouble, Tina. Neither is Newt."

He smiled. All she could do was nod, then she headed off to the kitchen.

"Let's sit down and talk about this," Cosmo added, and then he led the way as Seraphina and Newt followed.

* * *

Once they were sat together, with Newt on an arm chair and Seraphina sat at the table looking on, Cosmo was on the couch, looking intently at Newt.

"In your own good time," he said with no hint of impatience.

Newt gave a heavy sigh.

"When I left New York after Grindlewald was captured, I was thinking a lot about the real Mr Graves. I knew everyone here was busy building the case against Grindlewald and they were too busy to even consider that Graves might still be alive. I'd heard about the château -"

"From Tina?"

"Yes, Mr Lynx...but this was after Grindlewald was captured -"

"Okay, keep going."

Newt hesitated.

"You're not in trouble," Cosmo reminded him.

Suddenly it was easier to speak. In that moment Newt fully understood why this man had been chosen as Grave's replacement – he was so easy to talk to, he could gain trust very quickly.

Tina came in and set the tea tray down on the table then sat down on the couch at a distance from Lynx.

"Now Tina is here I'm sure you can explain, she can hear the whole story too," Cosmo said.

"Okay," Newt agreed, and then he began to explain:

"I used the fireflies to pick up the trace and it took me to England in 1986. Graves had just been found. He was in a real mess. He was taken to hospital and I kept going back to see him, just to see if he made it...I could tell by the state of him that he would never be able to come back here and return to his job. I couldn't leave him there stranded. I tried to use magic to heal him but I'm not a healer and there isn't a potion or a spell I could come up with to fix those kind of wounds. But these non magical folk, they did a good job of helping him. I told him what had happened, I told him while he was unconscious. I managed to use my magic to give him those memories."

Cosmo sipped his tea.

"Why did you want to tell him?"

"Because I wanted him to know that the person who caused him harm would never harm him again."

"And you purchased the property for him and hired a nurse?"

Newt nodded.

"Where did the money come from?"

He hesitated. Cosmo regarded him patiently.

"Once again, you're not in trouble. But I need to know how you set him up financially – it would have cost a lot."

"Among my creatures I've got a Niffler. He steals things and sometimes it's not possible to return them because he grabs valuables and hides them all the time...everywhere we go!"

"And you paid for the property that way?"

"Niffler has a diamond stash. I sold some of the diamonds. He's got plenty left."

Madame Picquery gave a sigh.

"I told you to keep your creatures under control!"

"I'm sorry, Madam Picquery."

"Just let him speak," Cosmo said patiently.

"And I've been going back to check on Graves," Newt added, "Just to make sure he's okay. I never let him know I'm there...I even checked on him recently, while Tina was sleeping... He doesn't know anyone from our world has found him."

"Well that will have to change," said Cosmo, "He needs to return because there's every chance our medics can can give him some deep healing with specialised magic. I also need a statement from him about his abduction, I need to hear everything so I can compare his statement with Grindlewald's."

Newt looked at him in alarm.

"You can't expect him to come back now! He's weak, he's not the same man. Just believe me he won't be the same Percival Graves you remember."

"What do you mean, Newt?"

As Seraphina spoke up, he looked at her and saw her anxious gaze.

"He was very close to death when he was found. Every bone in his body was broken. I don't think he can walk and I know he had a very serious head injury. He was in a coma for a while. His memory is damaged. I don't even know if he remembers his life here. That's why I felt he would be better off starting over, because he can't go back to life he used to know. He'll never be able to hold down his old job."

Seraphina got up sharply, blinking away tears.

"I need a moment," she said, and left the room abruptly.

Cosmo looked back at Newt.

"When Seraphina has got over the shock I want you to go into the case and bring out the fireflies. We are going through that time corridor and finding Mr Graves, and you're coming with us."

Newt nodded.

"Of course," he agreed, "I'm happy to help."

"And when this is over," Cosmo said, "You will give a detailed statement to my people so your role in this is clear, so it's understood why I've decided not to prosecute you. I can see you acted out of kindness and I'm very much opposed to punishing compassion. Then I'll have a word with Seraphina about extending your stay in New York... I'm well aware you and Tina are in love, I'm also aware of the potential damage your creatures can do if they escape, not to mention the cost of clearing up the mayhem afterwards...but I'll see what I can do. You said Niffler has a diamond stash?"

Newt nodded.

"Leave the matter of your creatures with me," Cosmo reassured him, "I'll work something out. But first I'll need you to take us through the time corridor."

Newt stood up.

"I'll go and get the fireflies," he said.

Tina watched as he fetched the case then set it down in the middle of the room. As he opened it up and started climb inside, Newt glanced at Tina, then he was down inside the vast expanse of the inside of the case, alone with his creatures and his worries as he wondered on the fate of Percival Graves and also worried about his own outcome – Tina had known none of his secrets until now, and he wasn't sure if she could forgive him for the deception...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Percy was sleeping. As she watched him resting, Karen's gaze wandered over his body. There was no hint of the damage he had suffered, not now, as she watched him laying there with the covers off his nude, toned body. He had a few scars but they were fading, seeing him beside her, resting and exposed to the cool breeze as it slipped in through the open window and the afternoon headed for dusk, it was hard to believe he had suffered such damage. It was hidden, it was inside, when he woke he would struggle to sit up, then most likely have trouble standing. He would pay for their lovemaking with stiffness and pain, he was never going to fully recover from his physical injuries...

Tears stung at her eyes as she ran her hand softly over his hair, pausing to take in the sight of the scar below his hairline. That was probably the worst one of all, the one that had caused his memory loss. He would struggle for the rest of his life with that. _She suddenly wished she could meet Grindlewald, because the urge for revenge was burning deep but it probably wouldn't be a good idea, as so many ways to kill him had just flickered through her mind..._

Just then Percy gave a sigh and opened his eyes, as he looked up at her he noticed she was tearful and concern filled his tired gaze.

"What's wrong?" he asked, pausing to catch his breath as pain nagged heavily as he turned on his side and put his arm around her.

" _I was thinking about him...how much I hate him...he almost killed you!"_

Tears had choked her words. He pulled her closer, feeling stronger now. His body was still in pain and his mind felt misted up with fog that would blur his memory forever, but now it seemed as if something deep inside that he couldn't define that had been broken was starting to heal. Finally, he could raise the subject of Grindlewald without weeping and it angered him as he thought of his enemy, to know that the woman he loved was shedding tears over his injuries. Grindlewald had wounded them both now...

"I'm recovering," he promised as he held her tightly, "Don't cry over what happened to me, it's in the past."

Her reply was a sob. He gently brushed the tears from her cheeks as he spoke softly to her again.

"We met because of what happened to me, my whole life changed. At first I thought it was the worst situation, but then I met you and I don't see it that way any more."

His words closed up the ache in her heart as she looked into his eyes.

"Really?"

"I wouldn't lie to you, Karen."

"But what about the pain? Don't you think about what he did to you?"

"I'm trying not to think about it. MACUSA have him now, I know justice will be served. He will be executed."

Her tears were drying.

"But _how_ do you know that?"

He paused for thought, still unable to pinpoint exactly how he knew these facts.

"I can't remember."

Then he looked to the window, watching as the net shifted in the breeze. He raised his hand, feeling power flowing a little stronger as the nets were swept back as if touched by an invisible hand.

"Wow, you did magic again..."

He silently recalled the first time he had tried and failed to open the curtain without touching it. Now it was a simple task to perform, but it left him unimpressed with his own progress.

"That was such minor wandless magic...and the best I can do. You have no idea how powerful I used to be. I think that power is lost now."

He ran his fingers through her hair, looking into her eyes as he opened his heart to her and shared his worst fears.

"Grindlewald knew what he was doing when he tortured me. I could feel my power fading as I weakened. These minor parlour tricks you've seen me perform are fascinating to you as a No-Maj, but this is nothing compared to what I used to be able to do. I think my powerful magic is gone. I don't think I'll ever get that back."

"You're still amazing to me," she said softly, "You always will be – my brave Percy Graves. It doesn't matter to me what kind of magic you can't do, all that matters is, you're still here, you survived everything you went through. You survived and we met and now we have each other. You'll always have me, Percy, I'll always be proud to be with you, even if your magic isn't what it once was, to me your magic is incredible."

He hugged her tightly, again thinking how in his old life he would have had little to do with the non magical population, yet now, one of those people meant so much to him.

"Thank you," he whispered, then he kissed her and pulled away from her arms, sitting up stiffly as evening shadows began to cast distant on the horizon and the sun sank lower.

"I want to get up, go outside and watch the sky turn dark," he said, "It's a warm evening and I don't want to sleep, for the first time in a long while I feel truly alive."

* * *

They showered together. The thought of doing that had been on her mind ever since she had first laid eyes on him, but now there were no boundaries that couldn't be crossed and they stood under the water together, embracing and kissing and sharing caresses. Percy had joked that she definitely had a job for life and she had replied with a kiss and then helped him to keep his balance as he washed his hair under the warm water.

The kiss they shared after this led to him leaning against the wall of the shower while she knelt down, her hands on his hips to lend him support as she took him in her mouth. He quickly got hard and this time lasted longer as she slid her mouth up and down his length, pausing to kiss him down there and then take him orally again. When he came it was hard and fast and she kept a grip on his hips to stop him falling. For a moment he felt invincible as memories came back of his days as as head auror at MACUSA, back then there had been a lot of beautiful women who looked up to him in awe – he had even romanced Madame Picquery...But as much as he had loved the power of his role, his heart had never settled long enough with one woman. With this one, he felt differently. It was as if his heart had known before he had realised. And she was a No-Maj. It was strange how life worked out, but he was glad for this second chance...

They dried off after the shower and then got dressed and went downstairs, now Percy was a little unsteady and leaning on Karen more than his cane, but they made it to the back door, went outside and sat down together on a bench and watched as dusk drew closer and the last gasp of sunset shimmered mellow in a fading sky.

"It's beautiful tonight," Karen said as she took hold of his hand.

Graves felt a dragging pain in his back as he leaned against the hard bench, but didn't complain, instead he gave a weary sigh as he watched the gradual darkening of the skies.

"It is beautiful," he replied, "And I'm so tired again. I'm always tired these days."

"The head injury makes you sleep a lot," she replied, "It was in your notes, it's a side effect. It might wear off eventually... maybe."

"I hope so," he replied, "I want to make the most of life with you, I don't want to spend my days sleeping."

"I'll find ways to keep you awake."

He gave her hand a squeeze.

"I'll certainly look forward to that!"

They exchanged a smile, then she shifted closer, resting her head on his shoulder as the sun sank away and dusk gave way to the first glimmer of starlight.

* * *

Seraphina had returned to the room. After discussing Cosmo's decision to activate the fireflies, and after he had explained there would be no risk involved, she had agreed that the best course of action would be to make the journey now. As they gathered in the middle of the room, she had looked at the closed case and Newt had quickly spoken up.

"It's locked," he assured her, "The creatures can't get out while we're gone."

She had shot him a look that said they had better not even dare to try, then he had set about the task of opening the jar of glowing creatures and releasing them.

Seraphina held out Grave's wand, but he drew his own from his pocket.

"We don't need it, mine is already tuned to the corridor."

"Because you've travelled there so often," said Madam Picquery in a disapproving tone.

He glanced at her apologetically then looked away. Since returning from the depth of the case, he had not dared to catch Tina's eye for fear of seeing anger there. He wanted to explain again, to tell her that there had been so many times he had intended to tell her the truth – but being with her, finally holding her in his arms had eclipsed the need for any other subject to be mentioned. He had been waiting for the right time, he had never intended to deceive her...

He still didn't look at her as the fireflies lit up and twisted together, creating a blue glow that grew into a large mass and spread out into the shape of a doorway.

"We just walk through it," Newt said, "and it will stay fixed for an hour."

"So anyone passing by can walk through it?"

Seraphina still sounded displeased.

"No, I can open and close it behind us."

"Then let us proceed," she said.

Newt went first, followed by Cosmo then Madam Picquery and finally Tina. As they left the room the glow shrank, the fireflies flew through it and the doorway vanished.

The blue glow faded out. Newt raised the glass and the fireflies zipped back inside it and he closed the jar. The others looked about their new surroundings. They were in a woodland area and close by was a low brick wall where a garden leading to a house could be seen close by.

"Here we are," Newt said, "That's where Graves lives."

Cosmo looked up at the sky, it was turning from dusk to early nightfall and stars were starting to shine through. In the house, lights were on.

"I'll lead the way," Newt said, stepping over the low brick wall.

They made their way up the path, then as they cleared the place where the tree boughs hung low they stopped, looking to the bench near the house.

Seraphina caught her breath for a moment and Cosmo glanced back at her, sensing the surge of emotion his lover had just felt on seeing Percy after so long fearing he was dead.

"I'll do the talking," he told her, "I'm sensing shock and surprise and confusion. Let me deal with this."

Then he went up the path towards the bench where Percy and Karen sat, Graves was staring at the sight of a man he did not recognise leading the way as Seraphina and two others followed – one he recognised at once, it was Tina Goldstein...

"Who are they?" Karen asked, standing up and fixing her sights on the approaching strangers.

"My people," Percy replied, "Don't be scared."

Then he reached for his cane and leaned heavily on it, standing up stiffly as they walked towards him. His sights were fixed on the man who led the way, a man he did not know but who gave off an air of great authority.

"Are they here to take you back?"

"I don't know. But I'm not leaving without you."

They stood together, waiting as the others grew closer and Graves kept his dark gaze locked with the stranger who led them as he silently wished he could pull up his damaged powers of magic, because he wasn't sure exactly what their intention could be, Seraphina was with them and she did not look very happy...

Cosmo walked up to Graves and his companion and the others stood at a short distance away. Cosmo glanced back at them and then turned to Percy and smiled warmly.

"Percival Graves! It's a great honour to meet you, sir!"

He held out his hand and Graves briefly shook it and it wasn't lost on Cosmo how heavily he leaned on his cane and then grabbed the bench to steady himself. He glanced back at Seraphina and saw she had noticed that too – she wanted to weep for the damage caused by Grindlewald, but was holding it back. Cosmo paused, looking from Graves to Karen then back at Graves as his empath senses were swamped with enough emotion to make the situation very clear:

 _Graves was severely traumatized by his ordeal. His injuries were physical and emotional and the mental scars ran deep. He was also fearful of the outcome of having a relationship with a No-Maj, but the girl loved him. She was terrified they were about to be separated and although Graves would refuse to admit it if asked, so was he..._

Cosmo knew how to handle this situation, he had to go very, very gently and treat Graves like the shattered soul that was, he needed reassurance and understanding.

"I'm Cosmo Lynx. I was brought in to do your job in your absence, Percy – can I call you Percy? I'm fine with you calling me Cosmo."

Grave's dark eyes reflected deep mistrust.

"First name terms won't persuade me to leave, Cosmo. You took your time finding me. Are you enjoying _my_ job?"

"I take no pleasure in taking your job as head auror. But someone had to do it in your absence. You have been greatly missed. We need to go inside and talk, no one will make you do anything. I can sense that you're resistant to the idea of walking away from your new life. I don't blame you for that, I'd feel the same. By the way, nice to meet, you, Karen. You've done a great job of looking after Percy. I can tell the two of you are close. No one would want to affect that relationship. Now Percy, can we go inside and talk? The others came through to visit, but they can wait outside until we have finished talking. Please? The night is getting chilly."

He nodded.

"Very well," Percy said, then he turned for the open door and as he struggled, Karen put her arm around him and he leaned against her as they made their way into the house and Cosmo followed.

* * *

They went into the front room. Cosmo sat down on an arm chair by the darkened fireplace, saying nothing as he watched Percy sit down on the sofa, helped by Karen, who then sat next to him and looked across at him and asked a question.

"How did you know my name, Lynx?"

"He's an empathic mind reader,"said Percy, still eyeing him with suspicion, "You took long enough to find me. What do you want, Cosmo?"

The room was glowing cosy by lamplight but the atmosphere was very uneasy as Graves asked his question, fixing his dark gaze intently on the man who had taken his job back in the magical world.

"We never stopped searching for you," Cosmo said honestly, "The breakthrough came when Newt Scamander told us he had used time twisting creatures to track you down. He's the one who has been working in the background to help you cope with your new life here – the house, the financial side of things."

" _Who?"_

"A friend of Tina Goldstein, he's a Magizoologist. You'll meet him later on. We need to talk first."

"So let's talk," Percy replied, "Then you can leave."

Cosmo paused, considering his defensive words.

"Percy, you are a magical person in the realm of the non magical. You're in a relationship with a No-Maj and I'm not judging you for that at all, here in this time and place that is not against the law. I sense that your magical ability has been affected by your ordeal. I'm also aware you're in much pain and as I talk you're struggling to keep up with me because you're afraid I might say something and you'll miss it because your memory is damaged. Again, I'm not here to cause problems. You've been through enough. All I want to do is help."

"There's nothing you can do for me."

Cosmo gave a sigh. He could sense his hostility like a solid wall between them. If Grave's powers had still been at their finest he didn't doubt he would have physically thrown him out of the house by a single thought...

"As you know, we have Grindlewald in custody. If you came back with us, I'm not asking you to be there to give evidence – it's my belief that to see him again would not be positive for your recovery. But your statement would be invaluable. Most people who encounter an assault by Grindlewald don't survive. You survived a prolonged period of torture at his hands. It is very important we have your account of those events. You probably know he's going to be executed anyway – but we're not like him, we do things legally and we want all the evidence we can gather. Like you, I'm very proud of being head auror and I make sure that everything is in order before a case as big as this one goes to trial and its conclusion."

Percy gave a heavy sigh. He felt as weary as he looked as he leant back against the sofa, his back aching and his tired mind fogging up.

"You require the statement now? Here?"

"No, I said later -" Cosmo paused, realising at once that Graves had just lost half of what he had said.

"That would take a long time," Percy added, "I can't always pull memories together... sometimes it comes back to me with clarity, other times I'm struggling to recall what the château looked like."

"I'd like to see your medical notes, do you have them?"

Percy glanced at Karen.

"Give him the notes, I have no objection."

She got up and left the room.

"I can see you're struggling," Cosmo told him, knowing in her absence Graves would find the subject easier to discuss, "I sense that it hasn't stopped you having a full relationship with Karen. That's wonderful. But you're in a lot of pain. If you came back with us, maybe some deep healing magic might be beneficial. I know you want to walk without that cane."

Percy looked away, focussing on the darkened fireplace as he silently resented the fact that his magical abilities had been so badly affected – every word Cosmo had spoken was true, but it felt like this had come too late, when he had accepted this new life, as hard as it was to live it every day, it was still a second chance...He also knew that Cosmo was aware of his thoughts and emotions. He felt trapped, even if this man had good intentions.

"I'm aware that you're very good at _my_ job," he said with a trace of resentment," And of course, being empathic and no doubt having some medical training too would lead you to that conclusion. But the kind of deep healing you're referring to is very painful. I've been through enough pain."

Cosmo regarded him patiently, soaking up his thoughts and feelings and it was no easy task – Percival Graves had been through a terrible ordeal and it was almost too painful to tune into it. He sensed such deep physical pain that his own bones ached just letting the thought into his head.

"Deep healing is not painful initially – it's painful as the body heals on the deepest levels afterwards. Going through any more pain would not be helpful in easing your trauma. For this reason you could be sedated until the healing is complete. I'm not asking you to leave your new life. After what you've been through everyone would agree that you deserve to live in peace and be happy where ever you choose to remain. Even Seraphina would agree with that. She's cried so many tears for you, believing you to be dead! Now she knows that's not the case I know she will want to consider only your happiness. No one will order you to do anything. It's up to you."

Percy said nothing for a moment, turning over all Cosmo had said before his poor memory lost some of the facts.

"Very well, Lynx. I'll return."

" _What?"_

Karen had just entered the room once more and she was holding a folder containing Grave's medical notes. She looked from Cosmo to Percy.

"You're going back?"

"And you're coming with me," he said, then glanced to Cosmo, "Karen comes with me or I'm staying here. This is _not_ negotiable."

"I'll smooth that over with Madam Picquery. Now let me see those notes, please."

Karen handed him the folder.

"Thank you," he replied, then he opened it up and started to read through the contents.

Percy leaned heavily on his cane and got up, then with Karen at his side, headed for the open door that led to the garden where outside the night sky was inky and the stars burned bright.

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do?" she asked as they left the house.

Percy paused, feeling flickers of pain run through his exhausted body.

"I think this is my best chance," he replied, "Don't worry, I won't let them obliviate you. No one will wipe out your memories, I will forbid it."

Then he fell silent as Madame Picquery approached him, he looked into the eyes of his former lover and saw such deep emotion there – clearly, Seraphina had been relieved to know he still lived. But his choice to go back felt like a huge gamble – she firmly believed in respecting rules and in her eyes, he had broken a law she believed in passionately upholding – that relationships were banned between the magical and non magical communities. As he thought back to the days when he had been in charge, he hoped he had been right to assume that he had been as respected as he had believed when he had been head auror, and that the name Graves still commanded respect – if it didn't, he was in trouble and so was Karen...

* * *

As Seraphina walked up to him, her heart was breaking for all he had suffered but to see him alive after so long fearing he was dead made her want to weep with joy. He still looked like Percival Graves, but he had a noticeable scar below his hairline and was leaning heavily on a cane. One look at him told her he was in pain even if he chose not to show it. There was a haunted look in his eyes that had not been there last time she had seen him, before Grindlewald...

"Percy," she said, "Our people have been searching for you. We never gave up. We found you thanks to Mr Scamander," she glanced to the young man standing beside Tina.

"Thank you, Newt, I've heard all about what you did for me."

Percy leaned on his cane and held out it his hand.

"I did my best, Mr Graves," said Newt, and shook his hand.

Then Percy looked to Tina.

"Miss Goldstein," he said politely, "This friend of yours made a huge difference to my life, I feel I should be thanking both of you."

"I knew nothing until today," Tina replied and once again Newt felt a stab of guilt and didn't dare to turn his head and meet her gaze as he wondered exactly how angry she was over his secrecy. Perhaps she could forgive him, - perhaps not, maybe it would be too much to forgive and he had already lost the love he had only just started to cherish...

"How are you?" Seraphina asked, her eyes filled with concern, "You look..."

"Terrible?" Percy offered, "Yes, I feel as bad as I look. I'm considering Cosmo's offer to come back and see what magical healing can do for me. But Karen is with me and she's a No-Maj and I will not allow her to be obliviated."

"Percy, the rules are in place for a reason! I understand you've been through a terrible ordeal and this woman has been invaluable in assisting your recovery as much as a non magical person can help – but you belong back in our community. I don't doubt in time you will also be able to take back your old post as head auror."

He blinked, surprise registering in his eyes.

"My place _is_ back at MACUSA as head auror, but I doubt I'll ever recover enough to achieve that. Stop making excuses, Seraphina. How would you feel if someone obliviated Lynx and made him forget his love for you? _That can be arranged. I'm sure my abilities will strengthen as I recover fully._ "

Her eyes widened as she looked back at him in disbelief.

"What has happened to you?" she demanded, "You always upheld the law, you never would have gone against it in the old days! What kind of influence have you had on this man, Karen? Because I do not know of any spell that can change a person so sharply!"

"He's just seeing things differently now," Karen replied, "So would you if you'd met Cosmo and he was a No-Maj, would you have looked away? We don't choose who we fall in love with!"

Seraphina shook her head.

"This matter will have to be resolved quickly. Mr Graves, as former head auror you know as well as I do that relations between magical and No-Maj people are forbidden!"

" _Seraphina."_

On hearing Lynx speak her name, she turned away from Percy and Karen. Cosmo held up the folder and spoke in a low voice.

"Take a walk down the path with me, Madam Picquery, I need to speak with you in private."

As they walked off together, Karen looked anxiously to Percy, then to Newt and Tina.

"What's going on?" she demanded, "Are you just going to stand there and let them discuss wiping the man I love from my memory?"

Newt felt caught between doing the right thing and being aware of the fact that he had almost been in a heap of trouble. It seemed wisest to wait and see what they said when they returned.

"I don't think anyone would force you," he told her, "But I don't know the law like Mr Graves does."

She turned back to Percy, who searched his foggy mind for an answer, vaguely recollecting that every time Seraphina had heard about a forbidden relationship, she had insisted the law be upheld.

"If she tries to force you to forget me," Percy said, "I don't have the kind of powers to prevent her from doing that – physically or legally. I'm no longer head auror and my magical abilities are very weak due to damage. But I'm hoping if she's still the woman I once knew and loved she will see this is an exceptional situation. If she wont agree to my terms, no one is obliviating you because I will refuse to go back. They can't wipe your memory in this time and place because their laws don't apply here."

"But you said they could treat you!" Karen exclaimed, "Why would you lose that chance?"

Percy didn't need to think about his answer.

"Because I love you," he replied, "I know I can no longer do my old job. That life is in the past. I'd rather stay like this than go back and have them wipe your memory. I will _not_ allow that to happen!"

* * *

Further down the darkened garden, Seraphina stood with Lynx, he had showed her the notes in the folder, then explained the extent of the permanent damage suffered by Graves during his ordeal at Grindlewald's hands.

"There's no doubt that some deep healing magic will make a huge difference in his life," Lynx said in a low voice, "But he won't be able to take back his old job. I'm not saying that because I have his position – I can choose any high position I want within magical security if I had to leave this one, I have no resentment attached to that. If he could return to work I would be happy for the man, but it's clear from these records even deep healing magic can't restore him entirely. He needs to heal as much as he can, he requires deep healing and then I would like to work with him to alleviate his mental trauma -"

"Your job is head auror, Cosmo! I'm aware your empathic abilities and the healing training you've received work well together but your task is security, first and foremost!"

Lynx stepped back, addressing her as formally as he laid aside their personal involvement, focusing on the facts she had just spelled out, because he was sure there would come a time in the future when they would have this conversation all over again if he did not make a stand now.

"Sometimes in the course of my work I come across people who have been victims of such terrible crimes that I can do more for them than simply bring the perpetrator to justice. Percy Graves is one of those cases. And it's my professional opinion both as head auror and as a trauma therapy trained empath, that it is in no ones best interest to obliviate Karen! He's going to need her for the rest of his life. You may not like to face this fact because you loved him but Seraphina, Graves will never make a full recovery even with deep healing magic. He's lucky to still have his life after what Grindlewald did to him. Accept this or we will fall out! Now I'm ready to leave because if we don't do it soon, Percy will change his mind - and he needs the help only our people can provide. It would be wrong for him to lose that chance."

He turned away and began walking back up the path to meet with the others.

Seraphina walked off too, quickening her pace to catch up with him as anger burned in her eyes.

"One day you will test my patience too far, Mr Lynx."

They had almost reached the the place where the others stood waiting. Cosmo turned his head, glancing back as he spoke in a low voice to keep their quarrel undetected, but he held nothing back, spelling out exactly how he felt:

" _It's up to you, Madame Picquery. But if you do this, you lose me - and you can find yourself a new head auror!"_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As the creatures zipped from the jar and the blue glow filled the air, they had gathered past the low brick wall, under cover of the tree line where the woodland began to spread out. It was then Seraphina glanced at Karen, her gaze briefly took in the sight of her short white dress and the thick belt that wrapped around her hips.

"This may be acceptable in your time, but it is not for ours," she said, and raised her wand, it sparkled with power and then the sparks faded out.

"Wow..." Karen said, looking down at her new attire, the dress was pale blue and very 20s in style, it flattered her figure. Even the shoes she wore fitted perfectly.

"You just changed my clothing? Magic can do that?"

"It can do many things," Seraphina replied.

"But it can't work miracles," Cosmo said in a low voice as he turned to the glowing doorway. Only Seraphina had heard his remark, it was his way of reminding her nothing that could be done for Percy would be perfect, that he would not make a full recovery nor be able to go back to his old job – she knew he was right to remind her, because he had sensed her hopes rising and they had risen a little too far. At times she hated being in a relationship with such a talented empath because she could hide nothing, but right now, she was glad of his reminder, it pulled her expectations back down to a cautious level.

They went through the glowing doorway, Seraphina and Cosmo leading the way, as Graves and the others followed. When the glow disappeared, the far future was left behind and they were standing in the apartment back in 1926.

For a brief moment Graves felt disoriented as he stood there looking around a room where before had been darkened woodland.

Then it hit him: _He was home, he was finally back in his own world, the magical world... And his job as head auror was gone. He wanted it back, the urge gripped him as sure as the urge to grab Cosmo by the throat as he glared at him._

"Don't resent me," said Cosmo as he felt anger flowing from him, "If you could take your job back tomorrow I would happily step aside for you. Let's just take this slowly, shall we?"

"I want to see the specialist healers and find out exactly what they can do for me," said Percy, "I want to get it over and done with. _Then_ we'll see who should be head auror."

Karen's eyes clouded with concern as she looked at him.

"But you said -"

" _I'm back now. I need to get used to that fact."_

She was sensing an instant change in Percival Graves, like something inside him had shifted, as if he had found a missing piece of himself the moment he had returned to the magical realm. It worried her to see such sudden change in him. In that moment she had wondered how well she really knew him at all. He had looked at Lynx like he been prepared to fight for his old job.

"You should come with me now," Cosmo said to Percy, who looked away as he spoke and turned instead to Karen.

"I won't be gone long," he promised her, "After I've had the treatment I'll go home. You should wait for me there. Seraphina will escort you."

"Don't you want me to come with you?"

She looked worried and he knew no amount of reassurance would make a difference because she was fearful of the outcome.

"I'm very safe here, please don't be concerned. I'll see you soon."

He kissed her cheek and then turned away, making his way slowly over to Cosmo as he leant on his cane, then Cosmo closed his hand over his arm and they both disappeared in a blur that vanished in the blink of an eye.

Suddenly Karen felt very lost, having come so far for the man she loved only to see him vanish, leaving her behind. Her heart ached as she wondered if he would suffer. She could not be there for him and it made her feel useless.

"What about me?" she asked, "I mean, how long do I have to wait? When can I see Percy again? I need to know he's okay!"

"You will see him very soon," Seraphina replied, "Cosmo has his medical notes and the treatment will be very quick and painless. He will sleep for a while afterwards but he will be sent home to rest. I can take you to his home right now, you can wait there."

Then she looked to Newt and Tina.

"Thank you once again for your help, Newt. Tina, I think Newt should stay here with you for now – Lynx will want a statement but that can wait until Percy is home."

"Of course," Newt agreed, then Madame Picquery gently closed her elegant hand about Karen's wrist.

"We're leaving," she announced, and they vanished in a flurry of energy.

Tina turned to Newt. He saw a flicker of hurt in her eyes and knew they had to talk – he needed to explain all over again, he had an apology to make and he could only hope she would accept it...

* * *

The speed at which they had moved had shaken Karen, who stood in new surroundings feeling slightly dizzy. As it wore off, she looked around the elegant hallway. They were inside a large house, the interior was dark but well decorated in the style of the period, paintings hung on the walls, images of landscapes where wind seemed to move through trees and actually make the leaves move and branches sway. She looked to another painting and saw a beach where the sun was rising. Birds dipped and weaved in a blue sky and the tide rolled to shore like a calm, smooth ripple of white silk... these paintings actually _moved_?

"Wow..."

"This way," said Seraphina, leading her down the hallway to a front room where furniture that would have been antique in Karen's time looked brand new here in 1926.

"I shall leave you here to wait," Seraphina added, "I must leave now...I have business to attend to. Percy should be back within a few hours."

Then she vanished, leaving Karen alone in the grand front room where the drapes were deep red and net curtains obscured the view of the busy street beyond. She looked up at the chandelier that hung dark on the ceiling, then she looked to the majestic fireplace and finally she went over to a padded velvet couch where she sat down, her eyes wandering to the elegant clock on the wall as she wondered how long it would be until Percy returned.

She felt desperately worried for him and also worried about something else – she had caught a look in Madam Picquery's eyes right before she had made her excuses and left, it had been a look of deep concern, the kind a woman would have for a man she loved... _still loved_. Again she felt out of place in this distant past in the realm of magical folk, where she knew she didn't belong and also feared soon Percy would think that too – the change in him on returning had been immediate as he had looked angrily at Cosmo and spoken as if the man had stolen his job...

Karen tried to push aside her doubts as she watched the hands of the clock as time seemed to drag painfully. She wondered how long it would take for the treatment to be over, as she tried not to think about how much Percy would change now he was home. She knew as she sat there this could never be her home, as wonderful as it was with its moving paintings and air of something mysterious that ran through the house, it was not her world, even if the man who belonged here felt as precious as the whole world to her, she was still a stranger, entering into a situation where clearly, much had happened before her arrival and perhaps this other life he had lived before would be the one he would choose to go back to. She knew no matter what happened, she did not want her memories erased. She needed to remember him. Then she was crying, partly for Graves and partly for fear of what the future held. Time seemed to crawl by, as the ache in her heart grew deeper.

* * *

As they stood together in the apartment, Tina walked to the window and looked out at the busy city streets below as she gathered her thoughts. Newt was standing in silence, saying nothing as a thousand ways to apologise ran through his head but he remained quiet, fearing each one would prove useless. She still had her back to him. He finally spoke up.

" _Sorry, Tina."_

It was so brief, but the apology was sincere. He held back on saying more, feeling sure he ought to wait and say no more, knowing he would have much explaining to do and he would rather do it at her pace, to lay it all out, to be honest and open because she deserved no less.

She finally turned from the window. He saw tears in her eyes and his own gaze blurred and stung as the thought ran through his head that he had well and truly blown his chance with Tina.

"Ever since you returned, you've had _so_ many chances to tell me the truth! When I met you at the dock you stayed quiet about everything! You covered it up, Newt!"

"I wanted to tell you later, when we were alone, but when that happened we didn't do much talking...I'm not making an excuse -"

Hurt reflected in her eyes.

"You even used the time corridor while I slept! You could have told me before I fell asleep, Newt! You deceived me!"

"No, it wasn't like that, I swear!"

Anger still burned in her eyes.

"You knew you'd broken the law and I would have reported it. So you said nothing and instead you... _you took me to bed and_..."

"No!" he reached for her, placing his hands on her shoulders as he looked into her eyes.

"It wasn't like that! I love you, Tina! I loved you from the first moment I saw you, do you really think I'd lie to you? I was waiting for the right moment, after you and me had enjoyed being together. I was going to tell you later on, explain everything! It's not the kind of thing I could admit to without caution. I'm lucky I wasn't prosecuted for what I did! And I didn't want you to put your job or reputation in danger! I was going to tell you, please believe me! Do you really think I'd do anything to risk losing you now? "

She shook her head.

"No, I don't think you would do that. And I know you're telling the truth. You could have handled it better," she smiled through her tears,"But I have no reason to doubt you, come here, Newt...I love you."

As he welcomed her embrace, Newt was shaking. His eyes were still blurred with tears as their lips touched and as he held her tightly he never wanted to let go again for fear that the moment would vanish as if in a dream. _She had forgiven him. It was more than he had dared dream possible, he still had Tina..._

They barely paused for breath as he kissed her again and led her to the bedroom, where they crashed against the closed door as Newt grabbed for the handle, turned it and then half stumbled inside.

As they fell back on to the bed together the moment was urgent, they were both breathless and no time was wasted as he freed his erection and thrust deep between her open legs.

"I love you!" he gasped as he took her.

Long before either had reached their peak, while he was still thrusting against her and his heart was racing as he buried deep in the warmth of her body, he knew they would both remember this day for the rest of their lives – it was the day they had realised nothing could ever threaten to tear them apart again.

* * *

Cosmo Lynx was in his office, giving a closed book with a black leather cover a gentle tap with his wand. Magic sparkled from its tip and into the book. He put the wand back in his pocket and tried to open the book, but the pages stayed firmly shut as if the book was solidly locked.

"Perfect, of course!" he declared proudly.

Just then, Seraphina appeared. She had transported herself without bothering to take the elevator or to knock on his locked door. Cosmo glanced at her then, still smiling proudly, gestured to the book on the table with a sweep of his hands.

"Here we have the answer to Mr Grave's emotional scars. I've enchanted the book to draw out his negative emotions about his ordeal. All he has to do is write in it every day and record his ordeal... not too much all at once, just an hour a day and the book will slowly lift out his emotional scars. He's the only one who can open it. But when he's finished writing everything down, only _I_ can open it – which will be perfect evidence for Grindlewald's trial as well as serving as a healing method. Now tell me, how brilliant am I, Seraphina, my love?"

She gave no answer.

"I know, you're lost for words. Damn, I'm good!" he exclaimed.

Then he looked up from his desk and his expression changed at once. Seraphina stood there with tears in her eyes. He got up and left the desk, joined her and grasped her shaking hands.

"What's wrong? Oh no, don't say Percy had complications...But he's okay, he _is_ okay?"

She shook her head.

"Percy spoke with the medics about deep penetrating healing to repair the head wound. He wanted his memory back, he wanted his job back. He was warned it was not without risk...everything else went well...but the final treatment went wrong. He's expected to regain consciousness but he won't live long..."

She fell silent, lost for words as her heart ached with a pain that threatened to break it in half.

"Then you must go to him now," Cosmo said as he held her hands tightly, "He must be sent home and then you and Karen can be there for him, I'm sure he will need both of you. I shall be along shortly. This is my fault, I should never have urged him to try and fix that damage, I should have known he would have taken any risk to try and restore his health, he wanted his job back more than he wanted life itself... I am to blame..."

"No, you acted with the best intentions!"

"I'm still to blame," Cosmo replied, "Now go, Seraphina... I will see you shortly."

She let go of his hands. Tears were still shining on her face as she vanished in a blur.

Now he was alone, Cosmo stood there for a moment feeling utterly devastated. He had done all in his power to try and help Graves, and he wasn't about to give up now. The situation had worsened because of his advice and he held himself entirely responsible.

He went over to the safe, opened it up and took out a bundle of items wrapped in a black velvet cloth. As he spread them out on the table and began to put together a glowing potion, he was aware he was taking a huge risk – both legally and with his own life – but he felt he could do no less, he owed Graves no less...

 _"I'll put this situation right, as sure as my name is Cosmo Lynx, I'll save that man...I can do this, I can do anything!"_ he said in a low voice as he watched the potion glow and it reflected in his determined gaze.

* * *

Karen had not been aware of Percy's return to the house until footsteps sounded on the stairway and then down the hallway. Seraphina walked into the room and Karen stood up, a surge of alarm ran through her followed by a cold sense of dread as she saw the look on her face – the usually composed, all powerful President Picquery looked shattered, lost, tearful.

"Percy had complications...he's already been sent back here, but he won't live long. You should go to him..." another tear slid down her cheek.

Karen ran from the room and up the stairs, she saw the door open to the master bedroom and dashed inside, where she stopped in the doorway, looking to Percy. He was in bed, his eyes were closed, he was breathing slowly and his face was pale and fresh, deep bruising was spreading from the scar below his hairline.

He was resting in a room was grandly furnished with velvet curtains at the tall windows that matched the drapes around the four poster bed in the same shade of blue, a warm fire flickered in the ornate fireplace, this bedroom had been made as comfortable as it could be – but Percy was dying, one look at him was all she needed to confirm it.

" _No..."_ she whispered, then she blinked away tears and made her way over to his bedside.

"Percy?" she said softly.

As she spoke she took hold of his hand, discreetly feeling his weak pulse. There was no doubt he would not live long. He stirred, turned his head slowly and opened his eyes.

"Karen..." he murmured as he struggled to see her through dimming vision, "I... think it went wrong...I feel so weak..."

"You had complications, you have to rest," she said as she struggled to hold back on the urge to weep.

He could see her clearly now. She looked devastated. The aches he felt flickering through his body were minor, a sure sign that soon it would fade out and the area treated had been healed. But there was a throbbing pain in his head that was worsening.

"How long do I have?" he whispered as his fixed his dark gaze on her.

"I don't know," she said honestly, then she sat on the edge of his bed, brought his hand to her lips and kissed the back of it as she stifled a sob.

* * *

Madame Picquery had already returned. She had waited downstairs and now she stood there, looking up the stairway, listening as the man she had once so passionately loved lay dying upstairs and his new love spoke softly to him between sobs. Seraphina's heart was breaking. She recalled the words of Cosmo Lynx and the ache in her heart grew deeper still - Cosmo blamed himself, his intentions had only been good but knowing him as she did she was sure he would never allow himself forgiveness for the way this had turned out.

Just as she was preparing to take the walk to Percy's room to stay at his side until he breathed his last, there was a swirl of energy and Cosmo appeared. He stood in front of her, blocking her way up the stairs and there was a look of burning determination in his eyes.

"Firstly," he said, "I'm asking you _not_ to prosecute me for what I'm about to use. Secondly, I'm Cosmo Lynx, I _can_ do this... I'm not afraid of the risk involved. I owe Percy better than this outcome – I assured him it would go well. Now, it will!"

He reached into the pocket of his elegant suit and drew out a potion bottle of glowing liquid. Seraphina's eyes widened in alarm.

"That is a wound transference potion! It is illegal for all the right reasons, Cosmo!"

"And I can easily heal the injury and draw out the damage, the potion will send a rush of healing straight to the affected part of his mind and all I have to do is absorb the injury and reject it quickly, sending it out as negative energy that I can ground quickly."

"Only if you let go of it fast enough!"

"I'm confident."

"You're always confident, _too_ confident, Cosmo!"

"This is the only chance he has," Cosmo replied, "Are you going to stop me?"

"If I have to -"

He grabbed her and kissed her deeply, as he let go she staggered back, stunned by the suddenness of a kiss that had felt like farewell.

"Sorry, my love. I'm going to do the right thing and I won't let you stop me."

He turned away and hurried up the stairs.

"Wait!" she called, and went up the stairs after him, calling his name again as she desperately hoped she could stop him before he took a risk that could prove to be a step too far...

* * *

" _Stand aside."_

Karen turned her head to see Cosmo Lynx behind her.

"You can't help him, Cosmo, he's dying."

"I can try. Stand aside."

She got up and let go of Percy's hand, looking on as Cosmo took his place at Percy's bedside. Cosmo raised the glowing potion to his lips.

"I'm going to try something," he said, then drank the potion quickly.

Through the fog in his mind Percy suddenly realised what Cosmo had taken – it was a wound transference potion, illegal because they were considered potentially deadly...

"You're taking a high risk," he said weakly, "You don't have to do this for me."

"I disagree," Cosmo replied, then he heard Seraphina called his name and as he glanced at her and his eyes glowed the same eerie yellow as the potion, she knew she was too late to stop him. He looked back at Percy.

"We have to do this quickly," he said as his voice began to tremble as the energy flooded his mind and body.

Cosmo leaned over him, placing his hands on his shoulders. As power flooded from him and into the dying man, he gave a gasp, feeling the pain and the weakness and the fatal wound sliding out of Percy and into his own body. Graves had caught his breath, staring up at the man who was drawing out his injuries and replacing them with strength.

" _You... have to...ground it!"_ he warned.

But as the heavy pain hit the back of his head and his vision blurred, Cosmo knew he had misjudged his own ability. He wouldn't be grounding it easily because the pain had caught hold of him now... He kept his hands on Percy's shoulders as his eyes glowed brighter, then he looked down at him and drew in a lungful of air.

" _Do me a favour, Graves..."_ he gasped, _"Marry that girl, have kids together. Love your work but live for your family. And don't... lose your temper so much when MACUSA staff don't keep up with your fast pace... Be happy. Smile more. Enjoy your life, just do that, please. Do it for me...it's the only thanks I need..."_

Blood was running from his nose as Cosmo gave a final gasp, then he fell back and slumped to the floor, landing hard on his side. The empty potion bottle in his hand shattered as a bright current crackled from his body, then Lynx fell still, slowly bleeding on to the carpet.

Seraphina gave a sob and fell to her knees, reaching for him and cradling him in her arms as Cosmo remained unresponsive. Karen had watched the scene unfold, she was still shocked at Cosmo's fate.

 _Then Graves said her name._

She turned around and relief flooded through her to see him sitting up in bed. _He looked absolutely fine. Even the deep bruising that covered the scar below his hairline was gone..._

"Percy?" Karen could barely speak.

He held his arms out to her and she sat down heavily on the bed, glad to be folded into his protective embrace, an embrace that had never felt so strong before.

As he held her, Percy was aware that he was fully healed. The pain was gone, his strength had returned, the fog in his mind had cleared. And Seraphina was on her knees weeping as she cradled Cosmo Lynx, who lay lifeless on the floor. He knew in that moment he ought to simply be relieved he had survived and recovered, but instead, all Graves could wonder now was if this situation had just worsened with Cosmo's tragic death :

 _What would happen now the new head auror was dead – was he to take his place and reclaim his old job? And if he did, what would that mean for him and Karen? Seraphina had made it clear she objected to his relationship with a No-Maj..._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

For a moment there was silence as Graves held Karen, he looked to Seraphina and wanted to comfort her as she wept for her lost love but she was cradling Cosmo tightly as his lifeless body lay still in her embrace.

He had never seen Seraphina crumble like that before. In that moment Percy wondered if she had wept for him like this when he had been presumed dead. He knew the answer at once, of course she had...

Then Cosmo's body jerked sharply and he gasped for air like a drowning man. Seraphina let go of him in fright and he fell back, his head hitting the floor hard as he gasped again and a final ripple of energy left his body. Then he sat up sharply wiping the blood from his nose.

"That was close!" he exclaimed.

Seraphina's tears had dried rapidly as she stared at him. She had got up from the floor, she was looking down at him now in absolute shock and disbelief.

"Sorry if I gave you a fright – but I did get the potion right. I protected myself against death from the impact of the power flow...I thought for a moment I'd messed up. But I didn't."

He got up, grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his nose again. The bleeding had stopped.

"You could have been killed, and that potion is illegal!" fumed Seraphina.

"Graves is okay! I saved him!"

"And you've also lost your job," she replied.

As he stood there speechless, she looked to Percy and he released Karen from their shared embrace.

"Don't be too harsh on him," Percy said, "He did save my life."

Seraphina felt torn between duty to the law of the land she presided over and to simply listen to her own heart.

"You need to rest," she replied, "I will advise you of my decision in due course." Then she left the room as Cosmo hurried after her.

* * *

As they sat there together the house suddenly seemed silent and it was clear Seraphina had rushed away magically as Cosmo hurried after her, the situation was difficult but only Madame Picquery could resolve it now.

"Do you think she will want you to take your old job back?" Karen asked.

"I don't know," Percy replied honestly, "Cosmo said he was happy to step aside for me. I'm hoping he meant that. But I won't make any decision that separates us. I know how the law stands but if I'm going to be head of magical security again I'll be the highest authority in law – surely that fact would be enough to make it clear that my choice of partner in no way endangers the barrier between our communities. I'll speak with her when she's ready. I'm not agreeing to anything until I know where we stand."

Then he cast aside all thoughts of the future, thinking only of this moment. Memories of the past tormented him, it was there like shadows at the back of his mind, the memory of the torture he had been through. But his bones no longer ached and his mind was clear once more.

"Are you sure you feel okay?" Karen asked.

He smiled.

"I feel fine," he promised her, "Seraphina only told me to rest because she's trying to protect me. I don't need protecting any more."

He put his arm around her and drew her down on to the bed, then he gave a sigh.

"Let's just lay here together for a while."

As she turned on her side he reached around and tugged at her zip, her dress loosened and she slipped it off, then kicked off her shoes. He pulled her closer and kissed her gently.

"Five minutes ago you thought I was dying. Now I have my life back. _We_ have our life back."

As he kissed her again, she gave in to absolute surrender to the man she loved, he took off the rest of her clothing, kissing her body as he worked his way downward, his hands cupping her breasts and squeezing gently then sliding a soft touch down her body until his hands rested on her thighs and she parted them. He kissed between her legs, as she caught her breath and arched her back silently begging for more, her fingers slid through his hair and she gave a moan. His tongue danced teasingly at first, then more firmly at the heat and wetness within as she spread her legs wider and her body shivered and as she came he slid two fingers deep inside her, feeling her walls tighten as orgasm rushed through her.

She was barely recovered from it when he pinned her down, taking her roughly with great urgency, every nerve in her body was still alive from climax and she was glad the house was empty because she cried out with every thrust. He lasted longer this time, now his health was restored and his strength was back she realised what she had been missing - Percy had never failed to satisfy her, but now, she was finding out he was indeed a very experienced lover, he held back on coming, his hand sliding between her legs, rubbing her gently as he thrust carefully, staying on the edge until her face flushed and her eyes darkened and she had a second orgasm. Then he moved hard and fast, coming sharply inside her.

When it was over he pulled her close, and she lay with her head on his shoulder as his arms draped around her and they slept, satisfied, for hours.

* * *

It was growing dark outside. Over at the head office of MACUSA, in the room where the director resided, Cosmo Lynx had waited several nervous hours for Seraphina to return. When she did arrive, he was busy clearing out his desk.

"I said I was happy to step aside for Graves, and I meant it. He deserves to have his life back on track."

"But I didn't say you have to leave now. Nor do I wish for this to affect our relationship."

He placed a stack of books into a box and stopped packing, looked at her and said nothing for a moment. He could feel love and forgiveness flowing from her along with a deep sense of relief. She had thought, for a few brief moments, that the potion had killed him. Of course she was angry, she had believed him to be dead...

"I'll never take such a risk again. I'm sorry."

"I've decided that if you are still willing to step aside I agree that it would be best for Percy to return to work. You're right, he needs his life back the way it used to be."

"And he still needs this," Cosmo said, indicating to the enchanted book on the desk, "I healed him physically. He needs the book to lift out the emotional scars."

The look in her eyes softened.

"I am grateful, Cosmo."

"And even with Graves back in his old job, I still see an opportunity for me," Cosmo added, "You need a body guard, Seraphina. These times are dangerous and I would be honoured to take on that role."

As he spoke he stepped closer and slid his arms around her waist. She was smiling now and so was he as he knew his plan had worked.

"And now," he said, pausing to give her a light kiss before letting go, "While I'm still head auror, before Percy returns to work, I really think we need to sit down and discuss the matter of his No-Maj partner. "

The look in her eyes changed at once as he took his seat at the desk and gestured for her to sit.

"You know my standpoint on the law."

She sat down and by the look in her eyes he guessed this would be a challenge...

"Percy needs a lot of support. I healed him physically but the emotional scars won't fade overnight. The book will lift most of it out, take away much of his pain – but he needs Karen at his side as much as he needs to be back at work. If he suffers any more loss, it could set back his full recovery. He needs to feel in control again. He had no control when he was being tortured. The very best for Graves is to have him return to work next week, and reassure him that Karen, as his chosen partner, can stay. He's very worried she might be obliviated. He needs to know that won't happen. If you go against my advice on this, there's every chance he's going to have a breakdown. He's fragile. Remember what he's been through. He needs to feel strong and in control again."

Seraphina gave a heavy sigh and a troubled look reflected in her gaze as she looked at him across the desk.

"But that would mean breaking a law that has been upheld strictly for centuries!"

"And you really think it hasn't happened before?"

"What do you mean?"

He gave her a knowing look.

"Think about it, Seraphina! There must have been marriages between our kind and their kind that slipped through the net! If a person keeps quiet about their lack of magical ability, how can anyone know?"

"What possible good can come of such a marriage?"Seraphina demanded, "The two sides must never know of each others existence in order to prevent fear, misunderstanding and war!"

"My great grandfather was a muggle," he told her, "But my great grandmother was a very powerful witch. I wouldn't be here today as auror and as the man your heart chose, if their love had never been allowed to flourish. Open your mind, Seraphina. That young woman is devoted to Percy. If you tear them apart now, he won't make a full recovery. It's up to you..."

Seraphina looked back at him in silence, knowing she had much to contemplate. There had to be a solution to this dilemma, but it would take some careful thought...

* * *

The next few days passed peacefully, the only disruption at Tina's apartment was caused by Niffler, who escaped the case and caused havoc indoors, but thankfully Newt was able to catch him before he made a leap for freedom through an open window. Tina had seen the look of relief on his face after tipping the creature upside down, giving a shake to retrieve Queenie's jewellery, then he had put him back firmly into the case and secured it.

"If those creatures get out, I'm on the next boat out of New York," he had said, as worry filled his gaze and another thought hit him, "Now Graves is back, I expect I'll be asked to leave soon."

"Maybe not," Tina had replied, "I was told that Lynx has been working out some stuff with Seraphina – I'm hoping some of that stuff is about us and your creatures. But I don't get to hear much at work. Very little filters down to my department from above..."

Then as they stood by the window she checked her watch.

"I should get to work now. And you need to come with me, the head auror wants to speak with you."

He looked at her in surprise.

"You didn't tell me that before!"

"I didn't want to worry you," she replied, then she took his hand and they vanished in a blur, leaving the case behind but this time very securely closed.

* * *

At MACUSA, the director of magical security was in his office and the door was closed. Percy had been back at work for three days – it had been overwhelming at first to return to the job he had once thought he would never be able to do again, even more overwhelming was the warm welcome the staff had given him on his return.

He had spent the last few days of his recovery time at home with Karen, not thinking about the future and its uncertainties, just enjoying togetherness because it made sense and gave him such peace to know he was in her arms and in his own home about to return to work. Now he was back, he had found very little paperwork on his desk – clearly, every effort had been made to ensure he did not come back to a mountain of work. He had never felt more appreciated and cared for, staff were making an effort to work quietly and quickly, no deadlines were running late on cases and the Grindlewald evidence was being carefully amassed. He lost count of the times Queenie stopped by to bring him coffee, every person he came in contact with wanted to help if he needed help and he was far more moved by that than he cared to show.

He was also aware that today, for the first time, Karen was not at home waiting for him. Instead she was here, waiting on the floor below. He had told her to come by the office at eleven. It was almost time, but first he was expecting Mr Scamander.

As he heard a knock on the door he straightened up in his chair, pushing aside the now closed book that he wrote in every day, the magical book that was slowly absorbing the effects of his trauma as he wrote more of the account of his ordeal at Grindlewald's hands. Cosmo had visited the house twice to talk to him about his progress and he was glad of his visits, the former head auror who was now working to protect Madame Picquery was indeed a fine trauma therapist and he was already starting to feel as if the nightmare that had haunted him was fading and the weight of sorrow growing lighter.

"Come in, Mr Scamander," he said, and Newt entered the room.

He stood there for a moment looking as awkward as he felt, then as Graves gestured to take a seat, he grabbed the chair and sat, still tense as he worried for his creatures and exactly how long he would be allowed to stay in New York...

It was then he noticed Graves looked different. There was a softer expression on his face, he smiled as he looked at him.

"It's like this,Newt," he began, "Your creatures could pose a double threat – if they get loose, they could cause damage and it will cost a lot of time and manpower for my people to reverse that. Secondly, if the No-Maj population witness magical creatures running around again, it would be a huge task to obliviate them all! So... I'm taking the suggestion of my predecessor Mr Lynx on this matter."

Newt looked across the table at him.

"What was his suggestion?"

"Your Niffler has a large amount of diamonds... I'll take those and lock them away in the safe as a deposit against damages caused by your creatures and overtime for my people to put it right, should an accident occur."

He waited.

Newt was staring at him.

"You... mean I can stay? How long for?"

"As long as you wish," said Percy, smiling warmly "Enjoy your stay in New York, Newt."

"Thank you so much! I'll bring the diamonds over this afternoon -"

"Tomorrow," Percy replied as he shook his hand, "I'm leaving early today, but first I have some business to attend to. "

Newt thanked him again and then left the office. Percy glanced at the clock, suddenly feeling nervous as he gathered together relevant paperwork and recalled Seraphina's decision. This would take some explaining, but it was important Karen understood exactly what the decision made truly meant...

* * *

A short while later, Karen arrived. She took the lift to the floor where Percy's office was located, then she walked up to the door where the brass plate no longer said _Cosmo Lynx,_ now it read _Percival Graves, Head Auror._

He had told her that morning that she needed to meet him here and he could say no more until they met in the office because it regarded a matter he was to speak with Madame Picquery about. She had already guessed it was about her. Percy had left that morning with an anxious look in his eyes and she had silently been nursing the fear all morning that maybe she would be asked to leave, if that happened she knew it would mean being obliviated, forgetting the man she loved – but at least if that happened, she felt sure her last recollection before the memories vanished would be to know at least he was home now and back where he belonged...

But Percy had promised her... She wanted to believe he could keep that promise. She went into the office. He was seated at his desk looking handsome in his fine suit, now he carried an air of authority about him that had been absent when they had first met. He had changed so much, and for the better, at least for him, he was back to his old self. But she still wasn't sure what that meant for her...

"Sit down, Karen," he said, and she took a seat and looked across the desk at him.

Percy had papers in his hands, he was studying them thoughtfully and yet to meet her gaze.

"Madame Picquery has made a decision," he said as he looked up and set the papers down in front of him, "And I have to do this the way she asked. There's a reason...You need to understand the gravity of the situation. It's long been enshrined in law that Magical and non magical people can not marry. Us magical people are protecting the No-Maj community by staying concealed, if they became aware of us fear would cause hostility and war. It's for their protection as much as ours."

Tears stung at her eyes and she blinked them away.

"You're going to let me go, after all we've been through? You're just going to wipe my memory so I forget you?"

Percy gave no reply as he handed her a paper and a pen.

"You need to read this," he said, "Read it thoroughly and sign to agree that you understand the reasons why this law is in place. Read it all, please. This is important."

She did read it, even though she felt like crying. She read every word on the document that spelled out why the two communities must not learn of each others existence,. Then she signed it and handed it back.

"Now this one," Percy said, handing her another, "It explains why the magical community must remain hidden and why non magical people must be obliviated to remove risk of discovery. It also explains what obliviation is and how it is carried out."

She read the second, shorter document then signed it and gave it back once more. Percy checked the two papers and then laid them aside, looking down at the final one.

"Now read this.. it's the last one."

He didn't meet her gaze as he pushed the paper across the table.

"Why is my name on it?" she wondered, then she started to read:

 ** _This agreement states that Miss Karen Trent fully understands why obliviation of memories would be necessary under the following circumstances:_**

 ** _Disclosure of future events_**

 ** _Disclosure of details of the magical community_**

 ** _In the event of relationship break down where reconciliation would be impossible/ break down of marriage/returning to her own time and place within the non magical community._**

She looked up from the paper, tears of joy shining in her eyes.

"We're not married..."

"Not yet," Percy replied as he smiled and love shone in his eyes.

Her hand was shaking as she signed the agreement. She was still taking it in – that she was allowed to stay, that she had been given permission to remain with Percy Graves, that they now had a lifetime together to look forward to.

She placed the paper with the others and as he got up so did she and he walked around to the other side of the desk and put his arms around her, he had a smile on his face and a sparkle in his eyes.

"I can't believe she let me stay!" she exclaimed.

"Well, it helps that she's in love with Lynx and he rightly pointed out that if it was about them, she wouldn't have let him go. Seraphina made the right choice. It also helps that I'm head auror so that says a lot for my choice of future life companion. We're going to be happy, Karen."

He pulled her close and they shared a kiss, then he broke off from it before passion overtook them both, put on his coat and took hold of her hand and they left the office together and headed for the lift.

"Should you be leaving work so early?" Karen wondered.

For a brief moment he recalled all that Cosmo had said as the potion had almost killed him – he had taken those words to his heart and he intended to live by them.

"Yes, we're going home to celebrate the good news," he told her, "Life's too short to put off the things that really matter. Work can wait."

Then as they headed for the lift he glanced back, catching sight of the brass plate on the office door: _Percival Graves, Head Auror._ The sight of it made him smile, he was still smiling as they took the lift to the ground floor and left MACUSA hand in hand:

 _He was back home, back at work, he had his life back together, and nothing Grindlewald had done to him could steal his happiness now. Percy Graves had found himself again._

End


End file.
